Konoha's Bijumon Master
by Ladytiger47
Summary: Naruto is a bijumon master, follow him on his journey with two friends as they look to challenge the other biju and bring peace to the ninja world. At least in Naruto mind he is. COMPLETED Read and Review
1. The Journey Begins

Konoha's Bijumon Master

*don't own Naruto or Pokemon*

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

"Alright Naruto, we're going to try a little experiment" Tsunade stated as she had the blonde sit on a hospital bed, a coin on a string in front of her face.

"What kind of experiment is this?" Naruto asked loudly in which Tsunade responded that it was one he was chosen for so to pipe down and not complain. Naruto let out sigh, crossed his arms, and looked at the Hokage who was staring back at him. "Seriously, what's this about baachan?" Naruto asked which had a vein throbbing on Tsunade's forehead before she calmed down and forced a smile.

"It's to help you with battling the genjutsu caused by the sharingan used by Itachi and Sasuke. That way when you do meet them again you will be better prepared. Now I want you to empty your mind for this to work" Tsunade instructed as she swung the pendalum in front of his face. Naruto watched the thing swing with his eyes which was starting to become unfocus. "Good it's working" Tsunade muttered as she waited for the effects to kick in. As Naruto continued to follow the coin, he started to hum underneath his breath which caught Tsunade's attention.

"I wanna be...no one ever was...my real test...is my cause..."

'_That sounds familiar...where have I heard those words before?' _Tsunade though before she mentally shrugged it off and continued on with the hypnosis. Seeing that he was completely entranced she gave him the command that he was stronger the Kyuubi and could control it completely before she snapped her finger. Naruto blinked, looked around, then at his hand where his protector was and put it back on before he jumped up and said he was ready for his adventure.

"Okay brat, how do you feel?" Tsunade asked Naruto who looked at her with a smile.

"Why I'm fine Professor Tsunade, I'm ready for my biju-dex and off on my journey."

Tsunade blinked in confusion as that was not what she was expecting him to say. Tsunade thinking something wrong asked about the Kyuubi in which Naruto's eyes lit up and jumped for joy saying he had his first bijumon which only confirmed Tsunade's suspicion.

"Naruto, what do you remember about the Kyuubi? Remember the nine tailed fox sealed inside of you, Kyuubi?" Tsunade said, sounding scared, as the blonde looked confused for a second before his eye brightened in understanding. "You mean Kurama, my Ninetales, I almost forgot about him. Yes, he will be an excellent bijumon to start my adventure" Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll as if a pokeball and held it in the air. Tsunade just stared at the blonde as realization kicked in and she figured out what happened to Naruto.

"Great, I tell the blonde to clear his mind and he thinks of pokemon. Now I know why that song sounded familiar, Nawaki used to sing it all the time. Wow, it's been a long time since I heard that theme song and listened to Nawaki name all 151 pokemon" Tsunade muttered as she wrote something down on a chart before placing Naruto back on the hospital bed and told him to sit still. "Okay let's try this again" Tsunade muttered as she swung the pendulum again to try and un-hypnotize Naruto.

"There, how do you feel now brat."

"Can I go out on my adventure now Professor Tsunade" Naruto said unchanged which made Tsunade fill uneasy.

"Oh Kami, this is not good" Tsunade said covering here eyes with a hand before she let out a breathe. "Ok brat, I want you to...Naruto? Naruto?" Tsunade was saying until she opened her eyes and saw him missing which only brought more fear. Looking up, she saw Shizune flat against the door as if giving room for someone to leave. "Shizune...please tell me Naruto didn't just go out that door?" Tsunade asked, eyes going big with fear as she made her way to her assistant who seemed confused.

"Yes, he took off as soon as I opened the door. Was he running from you?" Shizune asked before she noticed the look of fear on Tsunade's face before she took off pass her assistant and out the hospital. She spotted Sakura along the way and asked for her help in catching Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she followed her sensei out of the hospital and toward the gate at a fast pace. Along the way, she recruited who ever she saw and gave them the say story.

"Naruto thinks he's a pokemon master or trainer or something" Tsunade explained as they finally spotted the blonde after 10 minutes of searching. Naruto was now sprouting a new backpack he didn't have earlier. "Oh my kami, he's serious about going on a adventure or something" Tsunade said shock as she noticed the way Naruto was sprinting toward the gate.

"We got to catch him before he makes it to the gate" Sakura said as the whole Leaf 13 appeared, except Sasuke and Hinata who hadn't joined yet, split to try and capture the blonde on their own. All attempts of capture had been futile because Naruto was determined to go on this adventure and managed to dodge and evade everybody who got close to him. "Naruto, stop" Sakura said as her fist missed knocking him out and she noticed that he was close to the gates now.

"No way Lass Sakura, I'm off to start my bijumon adventure and become the greatest bijumon master the shinobi region has ever seen" Naruto said as he ran through the gates and instantly ran off through the trees and out of sight. The group just stood there in shock as Naruto, who believed he was a biju pokemon master, left the village to began to his journey of who knows what.

"...Did I hear dobe just say he was off to start his adventure as a bijumon trainer?" Sasuke said as he came from the weapons shop nearby after getting his katana checked. Sai looked at Sasuke and nodded, saying it was a strange thing and he wondered what the Akatsuki would say if they heard about this which brought everybody back to the danger in the world.

"KUSO!" the Leaf 13 screamed as Tsunade said for them to meet up at the administrative building and rushed back to write a letter asking Suna to look out for Naruto. As the Leaf 13 rushed off to the building, they missed when a long haired kunoichi made her way out of the village gates and headed in the same direction as the blonde bijumon trainer.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata called out when she found the blonde resting next to a stream, looking in his bag for something when he looked up at Hinata.

"Ah Beauty and Bijumon Coordinator Hinata, what can I do for you? Are you here to join me on my adventure?" Naruto said with a smile which made Hinata blush at being called a beauty before she remembered her reason for being there.

"Naruto-kun, you're not feeling well. You need to come back to Konoha right away. Remember the hidden leaf village you promised to protect" Hinata said as she tapped her chocker protector which made Naruto take his off and look at it as if something clicked before putting it back on.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I'm not going back until I become a bijumon master" Naruto said striking a pose making Hinata sigh and somebody internally groan and bang his head against the bars calling his vessel a baka. Hinata, seeing that Naruto wasn't going to come back, did the only thing she saw fit in the situation. She tried to close off his chakra, key word is _tried _for the second she took a step forward a well placed rock that seemed to appear out of nowhere caught her foot and had her falling straight into Naruto's outstretched arms. This of course was too much Hinata and she fainted right there.

"That was strange" Naruto muttered as he moved the fallen kunoichi onto his back and headed off through the forest and to the next town according to his map.

'_This brat is beyond dense, ugh, this can't get any worse' _Kurama thought as he watched Naruto walk through the woods toward town when Hinata finally came to.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing as she realized that Naruto was carrying her and she fought to stay awake this time. Naruto stopped and helped her down off his back and asked if she was going to join him on his journey.

"Naruto-kun, we can't start the adventure if we don't have any...bijumon, so let's go back to Konoha and-"

"Why that's silly Hinata, I have my bijumon right here" Naruto said with a smile as he pulled out his scroll which had the kanji for kitsune.

'_Oh my Kami/Inari, he can't be serious' _Hinata and Kyuubi thought as they watched Naruto fuel chakra to the scroll, throw it in the air, make all 12 hand seals, and say "Kurama, I choose you". _'That will never-' _Hinata and Kyuubi thought before there was a flash from the scroll and the seal underneath Naruto's clothes and there in front of him was Kurama, in a travel size form.

"..." was all Hinata and Kurama said as they turned to look at Naruto who seemed proud as he put the scroll away.

"Naruto-kun, what did you do? How did you do that?" Hinata asked as she inched closer to Naruto while Kurama was slowly getting over his shock.

"Oh, you mean how I summoned Kurama? Well, he was gift from my late parents so I learned to put him in a biju-scroll thanks to my seal and is now under my control" Naruto said happily while the Kyuubi snapped out of it and tried to make a break for it but found he couldn't. He then tried to attack Naruto but found he couldn't either.

"THIS IS MADNESS" Kurama said as he collapsed on the ground, paws over his face as he cursed his luck and big mouth about not being worse. Naruto looked at Hinata, who was still processing what just happened, and smiled before saying she would be better in contest. Hinata blushed at the compliment before she shook her head and said she didn't have a bijumon (yes she is serious now).

"That's okay, I have one you can have" Naruto said handing her a scroll. Kurama and Hinata looked up, a feeling of dread (Kurama) and curiosity (Hinata) as she tossed the scroll in the air, made the 12 hand seals and summoned...

"**NEKOMATA, IS THAT YOU!" **Kurama screamed as he watched as the Nibi Nekomata, that belonged to Yugito, stood right beside him, a look of confusion and wonder on her face. **"BRAT, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET NEKOMATA!" **Kyuubi screamed in which Naruto told him to stop yelling and that he would explain as they continued their adventure to the next town.

_*Flashback*_

"_Naruto was busy training in the forest when he heard somebody cry out and went to investigate. Kurama was deep in sleep in his cage and didn't see all that had happened. Naruto jumped through the trees until he found himself near a stream and found a wounded Yugito who was holding her stomach where the seal was placed. _

"_Help me" Yugito cried out as twitched and let out a cat-like yowl before Naruto jumped down and ran over to her, recognizing her instantly._

"_Hey, you're Yugito from the hidden cloud village" Naruto said as he saw Yugito look up in surprise and then suspicion. "I know you because Bee talked about when I visited him once. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the holder of Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, wait why are you so far from lightning country?"_

"_I was sick of the way the village was treating me and decided to make a break for it but they found out and followed me all the way here. They attacked me, saying that if they couldn't have me as a jinchūriki then they would choose someone else and attacked my seal. Nibi is almost free, I can't hold her in much longer" Yugito cried as she jerked violently before they both noticed blue chakra in the form of flames seep through her fingers. _

"_Really, wait, I've been wanting to try something that I secretly learned from the Kyuubi. Thank goodness he's deeply asleep" Naruto muttered as he made his way to Yugito and moved her hand from the seal. The chakra started come out even faster and Naruto saw Yugito's life slowly ending. Naruto quickly touched the seal and fueled some of Kyuubi's chakra that he had stored away which Kyuubi gave him as not to bother him when he was sleeping. The seal glowed and they heard a cat-like roar before the seal unraveled completely and Nibi's spirit was released. _

"_No" Yugito cried out in shock, one at being alive still and the other that Nibi was free but was soon in for an even bigger shock. She looked at Naruto who eyes seemed to glow with power as his new glowing hand, which held some of Nibi's chakra, touched a large scroll that he had summoned during Yugito's explanation. Yugito watched in shock as Nibi let out one last cry before she was rapidly pulled back into the large scroll that closed up and now bore a seal that resembled the one on Naruto's stomach. _

"_**Brat, what's with all the noise...oh, it's the two tailed vessel. That's explains" **__Kurama grumbled before he used his nine tails to cover his ears and go back to sleep. Naruto let out a sigh at the Kyuubi not seeing before he pulled out a normal size scroll and placed it on top of the bigger one. With some strange seals, Yugito watched as the two scrolls glowed before the symbol reappeared on the smaller scroll and the bigger one disappeared. Naruto, now breathing hard, held up the smaller scroll and handed it to Yugito who looked at it with shock._

"_How did you do that?" Yugito asked as Naruto smiled and sat down next to her. _

"_Since Kyuubi is the king of biju, he has the power to control all the other biju and with the knowledge of my clan's sealing techniques that I learned some time ago I can unseal and reseal the other biju. I was just about to practice how to summon Kyuubi when I heard you" Naruto explained as he tried to hand her the scroll again. _

"_No, you keep it, I'm done being a jinchūriki but I want you to do me a favor. I want you to travel around" Yugito said as she pushed the scroll back and weakly got up, using Naruto as a support. _

"_Why?" Naruto asked as he helped Yugito through the forest and back to the village. _

"_I want you to help the other jinchūriki and set them and the other biju free. Only you have the determination and strength to do this. I also see a power within you that the other biju will sense and now you will do the right thing" Yugito said as they saw the gates of Konoha draw near. _

"_What about the biju?" Naruto asked in which Yugito told him to stop and she looked at him, a serious look on her face._

"_I want you to keep them all and find a safe place for them. If you give them back to the nations, only more people will suffer the fate of being a jinchūriki."_

"_What about you? What are you going to do now that you're free of the 2 tails?"_

"_As for me, I think I'm going to piss the Raikage off and join Konoha. I will now be known as Raion Kasai, if you think the Hokage will allow this."_

"_I'm sure baachan will understand, just tell her the Nibi died and that lightning country has turned on you. In fact I'll back you up" Naruto said as he and Yugito made their way to the Hokage's office while Naruto looked down at the scroll. He grinned, placed it in his pocket, and helped Yugito start a new life._

_*end of flashback* _

Hinata sweat dropped as Naruto explained his flashback while the two biju was talking about how this could benefit them or in Kurama's thoughts was worse kind of punishment ever.

"**Oh come on Kurama, it's not bad."**

"**Says you, you're not the one who is sealed inside a baka who used my ability without my person."**

"**So what, he was doing it for the greater good Kurama. I'm okay with being with him. "**

"**What greater good and why? It's the same as being sealed inside him Nekomata."**

"**Not true."**

"**How then?"**

"**At least we're allowed to walk around instead of being cramped up in a small cage."**

"**Ah...true, but still he could call us back in at anytime."**

"**Then just ask him to stay out. It's not like we have the ability to cause any real destruction seeing as we're bound by our holders some kind of way."**

Kurama continued to argue with Nekomata about how the brat wouldn't do that in which she mumbled baka kitsune and told him to watch. Nekomata then turned to Hinata and asked her if she could stay out since she was cramped up in the scroll. Hinata smiled at the neko's manners and said okay as long as they didn't try to destroy anything. She then turned to Naruto and suggest the same thing saying it was a good idea while Kurama stood there twitching.

'_**Told you so' **_Nekomata thought smugly while Kurama muttered curses under his breath. They all grew quiet when they heard the sounds of pursuit and realized that the others was catching up.

"We'll let you out if you can carry us to the next nation" Naruto asked as he hopped on Kurama's back who was about to protest when Nekomata said now was not the time. Hinata was more hesitant until Nekomata said her chakra wouldn't burn her and she hopped on, surprised to see the flames around the neko was more like fur than actual flames.

"Off to Tani town" Naruto yelled as Kurama sighed and the females giggled before the two biju took off through the forest at speeds unmatched as they quickly lost their pursuers.

"So Naruto-kun, what are you going to do in Tani town in the river country?" Hinata asked as she followed behind the blonde haired ninja turned bijumon trainer.

"Well I'm going to gather information on the gyms of the shinobi region to collect badges, defeat the bad guys, challenge the Elite 4, and then the champ to become the world's greatest bijumon master."

'_He's really serious' _Hinata, Kurama, and Nekomata thought while Naruto continued about Hinata's adventure of collecting ribbons from contest which had her blushing again.

"So we're off to hidden valley village to-"

"Gather information and start our training there. You can also find things to dress up you and your bijumon" Naruto said with a grin behind him as Hinata blushed once more. "I can't wait to see the routine you have for Nekomata, I bet it will be beautiful like you and her" and with that Naruto grew excited along with Hinata as they rode next to each other. Nekomata was giggling and laughing as she ran beside her.

'_What are you so happy about? Did you just hear them? They are going to make you dress up and do some stupid little tricks like a trained animal.'_

'_Oh they're just playing around and besides it's better than being used for power. Plus this will be the most fun I had in a really long time and I bet you too so lighten up and enjoy it. This might be fun after all' _Nekomata thought back.

(Announcer voice)We now watch as our heroes ran off on the back of their first biju to start their adventure in the shinobi world where many unexpected twist was about to take place.

_*time skip*_

(Announcer voice) We left off with our heroes running toward their destination of Tani Town (hidden valley village) where they decided to stay for the day and catch up on some much needed training in the nearby forest. However Kurama wasn't exactly thrilled about this was protesting highly through the whole training session. 

"**I thought you was kidding when you said we was going to practice for contest and battles" **Kurama snapped as he stood across from Nekomata who was enjoying every minute of the Kyuubi's torment while Naruto gave out commands. To say the situation was awkward was an understatement.

"Alright Kurama, use flamethrower on Espeon" Naruto called out while Nekomata was busy laughing her head off, the look on Kurama's face priceless, as he glared at Naruto.

"**I'd like to use flamethrower on you" **Kurama muttered as he looked at Nekomata who grinned and said to get it over with as she saw Kurama's eye twitch**. "Fine" **Kurama growled before he let out a bellow flames that Nekomata gracefully dodged as if in a real contest. **"I think you're enjoying this too much" **Kurama said through slit eyes while Hinata gave Nekomata a command, feeling just a little too giddy at acting a pokemon battle.

'_It's a good thing otousan never found out that I used to watch pokemon on the weekends' _Hinata thought as she remembered some of the attacks that Espeon could use.

"Alright Nekomata, use tackle" Hinata tried to say seriously but a giggle came out while Nekomata was in full blown laughter. "This is too much" Hinata muttered as Nekomata put on a show by flaring up her flaming fur before charging and hitting the Kyuubi in his side.

"**Hey, we're supposed to be pretending remember" **Kurama yelled angrily at Nekomata who just grinned while Naruto gave another command.

"Alright Kurama, use will-o-wisp" Naruto commanded and the Kyuubi, who was angry, used his blue fox fire which he sent at Nekomata before he realized what he had done.

"Nekomata use psychic" Hinata cried out before she realized what she said as Nekomata blinked and looked at her. "Sorry, I forgot for a second this wasn't a real battle" Hinata started to explain until she was surprised when Nekomata started to glow a light blue light that soon surrounded the balls of fox fire and they stopped before hitting Nibi.

"**How the-" **Kurama was saying when he watched the fire balls swirl around Nibi, making her fur seem brighter before the attack was sent back at the Kyuubi who used his tails to block. Nekomata was just as surprised as she told Hinata to use a command she wanted to try and Naruto having heard issued the same command at the horror of Kurama.

"Nekomata/Kurama use attract" Hinata and Naruto cried out as something in the biju's brains clicked and they watched as flaming hearts, red from Kyuubi and blue from Nibi appeared around them before hitting each other and making them fall in love.

"Alright, I think that's enough training for now" Naruto said as he called the match off and the two biju returned to normal.

"**...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN! HOW IN THE WORLD DID WE JUST DO THAT?" **Kurama yelled while he was trying to piece all that happened while Hinata and Nekomata was doing the same.

"I think when Naruto-kun was hypnotized it somehow managed to affect the Kyuubi too in thinking he can use pokemon moves. Also when Naruto-kun use his chakra or Kyuubi's chakra and fuel it too something it must also be affected by the hypnosis. That might explain how Nibi was able to use psychic and attract. So if the other biju was freed in the same manner, they might fall under the same hypnosis" Hinata stated in which they said that was the best way to explain in while Kurama sat down on his hind paws.

"What a day" he muttered as his life too a turn for the interest while Naruto said that was enough and that they should rest for tomorrow before he withdrew Kyuubi who had never been so happy to be back in his cage. Nekomata let out a yawn before she nodded and Hinata withdrew her back into the scroll before placing it in her pocket and followed Naruto back to the village.

Naruto told Hinata to take a hot bath and that he would be back before he took off through the village. Hoping Naruto wouldn't get into any trouble, Hinata headed back to the hotel, grabbed the bath supplies there, and headed for the onsen in the town. She took a quick bath before setting out to find Naruto in the village before he caused trouble. As Hinata was walking she glanced inside the window of a building and saw a 5 ribbon set that got her to thinking and she quickly made a detour and bought the ribbon set along with 2 new sets of backpacks since she left hers at home and decided to buy Naruto a new one.

"It's a good thing I bought my allowance along" Hinata thought as she went into another store to stock up on weapons, food, and medicine. With his done she went to find Naruto and found him looking for her but what surprised her was the new outfit he was sprouting. Hinata was even more surprised when he handed her a shopping bag full of clothes which she asked about.

"I think we needed a new look, you know to blend in" Naruto said, giving her grin. Hinata sweat dropped as she took a look at him and wondered what his definition of 'blend in' was since his outfit sure didn't describe it. Mentally sighing, she took the bag and looked inside, surprised all that was in there before she turned to look at him.

"Naruto-kun this is a lot, where did you get the money to pay for all this?" Hinata asked before she saw Naruto smile and go back into another flashback moment.

_*Flashback*_

"_Sigh, it's not working" Naruto said as he put the scroll away and mentally looked at the sleeping kitsune. He was once again trying to summon Kyuubi but was not having any luck. Mentally shaking his head at the fox he returned to the real world where he instantly went tense as he sensed somebody else's chakra nearby. Quickly hiding his, Naruto climbed a tree and laid flat as he watched as somebody approached his hiding place. He watched as a green-eyed man with a mask over his mouth and a Akatsuki cloak on walked passed the tree he was in carrying a briefcase and mumbling something. _

'What is he doing?' _Naruto though as he watched the man put the briefcase down before he made the hand seals of the dragon, snake, and boar before Naruto watched an opening in a tree appear. The green eyed man picked up the briefcase, placed it in the tree and reversed the signs to close the hidden panel in the tree again. Naruto heard a loud voice in the distant that seemed to make the Akatsuki member below him irritated._

"_Hurry the fuck up Kakuzu, with your slow ass. Always having to fucking hide your damn money in fucking plain sight" the voice was heard in the wind while the person below, Kakuzu as Naruto guessed, started muttering under his breath about "Hidan needing to shut his mouth" before walking away. Naruto waited until Kakuzu and his partner Hidan was far away to the point he couldn't feel his chakra before he jumped down from the tree. Keeping an eye out, Naruto quickly did the hand seals of the dragon, snake, and boar at the tree Kakuzu was at and pulled out the briefcase. _

"_Now let's see how much money you're hiding in plain sight" Naruto muttered as he unclasped the locks and opened up to see a large amount of money. "Wow, I'm rich" Naruto said gleefully as he sealed the suitcase and redid the seals only backwards before he turned to look around. "If he hid this one suitcase in a tree, I wonder how many more there is" Naruto thought out loud before a large grin came on his face and he brought his fingers together. "Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto cried out before he created a hundred clones and had them all checked the nearby trees. Out of a hundred trees, Naruto had found 10 more briefcases full of money. "This should be enough" Naruto said chuckling as he sealed the other 10 briefcases and took off toward Konoha to re-hide his new found loot._

_*end of flashback*_

Hinata just stood there surprised before she asked if Naruto had brought the scrolls with him. He said he had brought one of the suitcases which held about 100,000 yen which had Hinata blinking in stun shock. Shaking her head to clear it, she handed Naruto a backpack with the supplies and watched him place his old clothes inside before he told her to get dress before they headed out. Hinata went back to the hotel they had rented and changed before Naruto checked them out and made their way back to the forest and on the road a little ways away from the village. When Naruto felt he was faraway he and Hinata summed Kurama and Nekomata from their scrolls, the former agitated the later happy.

"**What now brat?" **Kurama asked irritated as he watched Naruto help Hinata onto Nibi's back before he hopped onto his back.

"I've got word that the first gym leader is in Suna Village so we're off to the sandy town and my 1st gym badge and Hinata's 1st ribbon" Naruto stated loudly as Kurama sighed and took off over the land with Nekomata beside him.

"Onward to Suna" Hinata giggled while she thought what an interesting journey she was going to have with Naruto.

"I can't wait to get to Suna, woohoo go Kurama go!"

'_I wonder what Gaara-sama will say when he sees us'_ Hinata thought while the biju was thinking the same thing only worried more about what a certain tanuki would say when he found out.

"**Great, once Shukaku catches wind of this, he will laugh himself hoarse. This is all I need for my reputation, the King of Biju carrying my vessel around like a pack mule"** Kyuubi groaned while Nekomata said, 'there there' as if comforting him.

"Maybe you can ask your vessel, Naruto, to seal him too. That way he won't have any room to talk about us" Nekomata said with mischief in her eyes while Kurama quieted down and thought about it as they made their way to the border of wind. As soon as they passed over, Kyuubi had made his decision and quicken his pace to Suna to the point that they made it there within a day.

_*Leaf 13*_

"Are you sure he will go to Suna" Kakashi asked as he and the rest of the Leaf 13 made their way across the desert with only a day and a half left.

"Positive" Sasuke said before he explained how if Naruto was thinking he was pokemon trainer then he would try and find the gym leaders and the closest one would be Gaara. The teams went quiet in surprise at Sasuke's explanation.

"And how do you know this?" Kakashi asked, his eye squinted at the now quiet Uchiha.

"We need to get to Suna remember" Sasuke said, avoiding the question as he took off toward the sandy village where Naruto and the others were at, already having problems.

*_Suna_*

"Come on I want to speak to the leader of the village" Naruto said impatiently while Hinata and Kyuubi, back inside his cage, was trying to calm down the hypnotized blonde. The guards was letting him pass unless he had identification or papers saying the reason for the visit. Hinata then tried to explain to the guards about Gaara knowing them and asked if they could call him. When the guards didn't do as she asked Naruto decided to take matters into his own hands.

"HEY GAARA, IT'S ME UZUMAKI NARUTO COMING TO-"

Naruto's mouth was soon covered over by Hinata as she saw the guards twitched and move toward them in attack when a sand started to swirl before them. In a few seconds, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stood in front of them, a frown on Temari and Kankuro's face while Gaara had an indifferent look.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata, what can I do for you too?" Gaara asked until he noticed Naruto struggling against Hinata's hand over his mouth. Before any of them could ask about that, Naruto ducked under Hinata's hand and spoke quickly, still avoiding Hinata.

"I challenge you-"

Naruto ducked and ignored Kyuubi's cry of shut up while the siblings got into fighting positions.

"To a bijumon battle" Naruto said before Hinata tackled him to the ground but she realized it was too late and looked up at the Sand siblings for their reaction.

With the challenge issued, will our heroes get what they expected from their visit, a new badge and ribbon or will things turn for the worse. How will Gaara and his siblings take the challenge descended upon them and where will this all lead? Please stay tune for the next exciting feature of Konoha's Bijumon Master, new chapter next Tuesday.

(A/N: If you want to see their new outfits, go to my deviantart account Ladytiger47 and look under my gallery. I created these on _Pokemon trainer Creator v.2 by *Hapuriainen_)


	2. Challenge Issue and a New Team Member

Konoha's Bijumon Master

*don't own Naruto or Pokémon*

Chapter 2: A Challenge Issued and a New Team Member

_*Previously on Konoha's Bijumon Master*_

Naruto, thinking he is a Pokémon trainer has traveled to Sun to earn his 1st badge while Hinata has tagged along to keep an eye on him. After causing a scene at the opening our heroes are soon faced with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara who came down to understand the problem. Managing to dodge Hinata, Naruto had openly issued a battle in which we now wait to see what the others thing of this challenge.

"…" is all that is heard as the Sand siblings, the guards, even the biju stared at Naruto, a long period of silence going by before Gaara blinked and asked him to repeat himself.

"Sure I said-" Naruto didn't get to finish as Hinata covered his mouth with his protector that she took from his forehead and sighed, saying they heard right the first time. Temari and Kankuro were staring at Hinata while Gaara was taking in their outfits before looking back at Hinata.

"It's a long story" Hinata said smiling nervously as she hopped off of Naruto's back and asked him gently to keep quiet until they got to the office in which he said okay and ran on ahead. "Naruto-kun" Hinata cried out as she and the rest watched the blonde take off pass the gate yelling about him winning his first badge. "Oh dear" Hinata muttered as she looked at Gaara and apologized for Naruto's behavior while the redhead watched the blonde.

"Let's head back to the office now…because I'm curious as to how you're going to explain this situation" Kankuro grumbled as Gaara flew them back to the Kazekage Tower where Naruto was already waiting, bouncing in place as he talked about his first challenge. As soon as they had landed Naruto went straight to Gaara and issued a challenge in which Kankuro growled and said that Naruto would have to go throw him first before he could challenge Gaara. However that only succeeded in getting himself bugged by Naruto who was now asking Kankuro to get ready for a battle.

"Could you please explain why Naruto is acting like…that?" Temari asked, waving to the blonde who was arguing with Kankuro about not battling right now.

"Well it started with a hypnosis gone wrong…" and with that Hinata explained why Naruto thought he was a bijumon trainer, their journey, and their reason for being there. Gaara sat there motionless, listening to her, while Temari was trying not to laugh and Kankuro was trying hard not to punch Naruto. After she had finished they just looked at her before turning to the blonde who was still trying to challenge Kankuro to a battle.

"Would you give it a rest, I'm not having a Pokémon or bijumon or whatever battle with you" Kankuro said irritated as Naruto pouted before he looked at Temari who was getting a bad feeling as he made her way toward her.

"You look like a good trainer, how about a contest between Hinata and yourself. What kind of bijumon do you have?" Naruto asked while Temari sighed and said she didn't have one in which Naruto frowned before his eyes glowed in understanding that made Hinata uneasy. "Maybe you want to see what you're going up against first. Alright I can do that now draw your bijumon" Naruto said as he pulled out a familiar looking scroll that had Hinata and Kurama's eyes going wide as he fueled it with chakra before he tossed it in the air.

"Wait Naruto-kun/**brat**" Hinata and Kurama cried too late as Naruto made the 12 hand seals and cried out, "Kurama, I choose you" which had the sand siblings tense as they watched as Kurama was summoned in a small enough form to fit in the office.

"**I hate you brat"** Kurama grumbled as the room grew quiet once more. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were staring at Kurama while a certain tanuki was twitching at the sight in front of him.

"How is that possible?" Temari asked softly while Kankuro took a couple steps back before they both turned toward Gaara when he flinched. "What's wrong Gaara? Is it Shukaku?" they asked scared, thinking that the demon tanuki was escaping but got another answer instead.

"Yes… Shukaku is laughing very loudly in my head" Gaara mumbled, flinching as the tanuki continued to laugh loudly at the scene in front of him.

"**Kurama the Kyuubi, king of biju, summoned like a common animal" **Shukaku said with a bark-like laugh as Kurama growled and yelled that it wasn't funny, having heard what Shukaku had said. Naruto looked at Kurama who was frowning and glaring at Gaara, or more like Shukaku who was enjoying the Kyuubi's torture and seemed to make things worse for him.

"Gym Leader Gaara, I know challenge you to a battle to win my 1st badge. No call forth your bijumon" Naruto said but frowned as Gaara flinched again as Shukaku hollered with laughter, rolling around in his cage, crying that it was too much while Kurama let out a boatload of curses that had Hinata blushing. Seeing as the situation was only going downhill from there, Temari quickly spoke up saying that Gaara's "bijumon" was resting and that maybe he should train with Gaara first.

'_Maybe a good spar might help him with his memory'_ Temari thought as they watched Naruto think about it before he said okay, recalled Kurama, and went to change back into his ninja clothes. Hinata thanked them for their help before they stopped her and asked how it was possible for Naruto to summon the Kyuubi.

"I'm not entirely sure but he also managed to claim the two tailed Nibi, Nekomata from Yugito Nii of cloud" Hinata stated as she showed them another scroll from her pocket. Gaara rubbed his head, due to the headache that Shukaku was causing with his laughter, before he looked up when his door reopened to show a somewhat normal Naruto in front of him, his protector in his hand.

"Are you ready to battle?" Naruto asked as Gaara nodded, grabbed his sand gourd, and made his way to his personal training grounds with Temari, Kankuro, and Hinata in tow.

"I sure hope this works" Temari muttered as they followed the two jinchūriki out of the office and out of the building, Matsuri joining along the way, as they made their way to the training ground. Once there Naruto looked around, eyes unfocused, before he blinked and put his protector on as he got ready for a spar.

"Come on Gaara, I want to see how much stronger you got" Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance while Gaara stood opposite of him, his gourd strapped to his back. Kankuro, Temari, and Hinata sighed in relief, thinking that Naruto was back to normal as they watched from the sidelines at the duo spar. 20 minutes had passed before things got interesting as Naruto had managed to slip pass Gaara's sand and send a rasengan straight into Gaara's stomach before he could stop it. Gaara cried out in pain as he went flying, sand softening his fall as Naruto cursed and apologized repeatedly as Kankuro, Temari, and Matsuri made their way over to Gaara.

"Gaara are you okay?" they asked as they saw the pained and scared look on his face as he held a hand over his stomach.

"The seal is damaged" Gaara cried as he grunted in pain as the sand around him began to swirl and shape into Shukaku who was roaring and laughing while Hinata turned to Naruto and asked him to do something. Naruto looked confused as he scratched the back of his head, wondering how when his hand caught onto the tie of the forehead protector and it feel off. Shukaku was half-way free when Naruto blinked, eyes unfocused before focusing again, as he looked through pockets for an empty scroll and then summoned a large scroll.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Temari cried as she, Kankuro, and Matsuri backed away as the sand around them was sucked into one pile while Naruto ran forward toward Gaara. Ignoring them, Naruto dodged the swirling sand as he ran over to Gaara and touched the spot over the vest where the seal lied before a roar was heard. The sand nin and Hinata watched in horror as the sand finished shaping into Shukaku who let out a loud cry as Naruto turned toward him with a glowing hand.

"**I'M FREE"** Shukaku started to say as he looked at the scared nin in front of him before he felt a burning sensation near his tail and felt himself being sucked backwards. **"WHAT THE HE-"** was all Shukaku had time to say when he was pulled back into the scroll that closed and raveled up, the same seal as before when he sealed Nekomata. The Sand siblings, Matsuri, and Hinata stood there, speechless and in shock, as Naruto resealed the Shukaku into a smaller scroll which he handed to Gaara who took it without a word.

"…what did you just do?" Matsuri asked while the Kyuubi was snickering in his cage, thinking that karma was indeed sweet, as Naruto turned to look at them, a smile on his face.

"I sealed the wild Zigzagoon in this biju scroll seeing as you didn't have complete control over it yet. Now you can call on it whenever you want and it's under your control, you're welcome" Naruto said with a smile as Gaara looked at him then at the scroll. Kankuro, Temari, and Matsuri just stared at him then at Hinata who shrugged and said it was true as she summoned Nekomata who yawned and asked what she had missed in which Hinata filled her in on Shukaku being sealed.

"**Ha, that's what he get for taunting others now he's really in for it seeing as his former holder is free of his constant ranting and has control of him now."**

Gaara got a vacant look on his face as he withdrew internally to see that Nekomata was right and that the Shukaku was in fact gone from his cage and all was quiet. Thinking about how he was going to have to get used to the silence, Gaara looked down at the scroll before his grinned a dark evil aura cloaking him that had everybody stepping back in fear.

"You know Naruto, I think my…bijumon is all better now so I believe we can have that battle now" Gaara said, surprising all of them while Naruto smiled and said alright before he stepped back to the other side as Gaara evened out the sand on the field. Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri asked what he was doing as Naruto explained how to summon the Ichibi before he and Naruto summoned their biju at the same time. The Suna nin was on edge as Shukaku appeared, looking daze and confuse for a minute before he noticed Gaara behind him and charged to attack but met a strange barrier that knocked him back.

"**What the hell is this? What's going on?"** Shukaku cried confused before he tried to run away only to start slowing down about 10 feet away before he started to run in place, not getting anywhere. Shukaku's eyes grew wide as he realized the horror of his situation as he started to throw a tanuki tantrum. **"This is so wrong!"** Shukaku said crying while Kurama was laughing saying karma was perfect and Nekomata said he deserved it. What made them smile even bigger was when they all heard Gaara laughing and say one word that made them realize why he accepted the challenge.

"REVENGE" Gaara chuckled, the dark aura still around him, as he looked down at the sand tanuki who turned to look at him as he noticed just how horrible his situation really was.

"**You wouldn't?"** Shukaku said, fear actually showing in his eyes while Gaara's grin turned into a sadistic smile.

"I would" Gaara replied while Naruto stood there, impatient as ever, and asked if they could start the battle already which made everybody freeze as they remember one important thing. Gaara knew nothing about Pokémon or how they battled. Shukaku started to snicker saying what he was going to do now before it turned to whimper when Matsuri and Temari came to his rescue, saying they knew how to battle.

"How are you the gym leader and you knowing nothing about bijumon battles?" Naruto asked in which Kankuro answered that he hadn't been a gym leader long which Naruto accepted while Kurama mentally called him a baka.

"How do you know about Pokémon?" Gaara asked Temari as Matsuri was explaining the battles and moves to him. Temari blushed and muttered about how she used to play the games before he was born which surprised him. Matsuri yelled that he was ready and stepped to the side, allowing the battle to begin.

"Alright, let's heat this battle up, now Kurama use flamethrower on Zigzagoon" Naruto yelled as the Kyuubi grinned evilly, saying his pleasure while Shukaku frowned and started to complain, knowing he was in trouble.

"**This is biju abuse**" Shukaku yelled as he watched the nine tailed fox sent a large batch of flames his way as the rest of the group got comfortable on the sand to watch the battle, enjoying every minute of it too.

"Tell Shukaku to dodge" Temari yelled out in which Gaara gave the order, the big tanuki barely jumping out of the way in time, muttering curses at all of them about the battle.

"I haven't had this much fun in years" Kurama laughed while Shukaku continued to mutter under his breath while Gaara, enjoying his newfound power, gave Shukaku another command given by Matsuri this time.

"Shukaku use sandstorm" Gaara yelled as Shukaku turned toward him like he was crazy while Matsuri giggled and said sorry, thinking he didn't know how to use it. Shukaku's eyes became unfocused before they focused and he took a deep breath before blowing up a powerful sandstorm that swirled around the area, hitting Kyuubi repeatedly. Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri were surprised when the attacked work while Naruto laughed, saying a good attack but he had something planned.

"Alright Kurama, use fire spin around yourself to get rid of the sand" Naruto stated as Gaara glanced at the ones on the side who nodded and said he could do that before they watched as Kyuubi created cyclones with his tails which he mixed with fox fire and swirled around him, changing the sand into tiny glass particles. "Alright let's finish this with a takedown" Naruto yelled while Gaara gave the same command after Naruto, wanting to see what Shukaku would do. The two biju started to glow red and yellow before they met head on, knocking each other out. Kankuro, who was the "referee" of the battle, declared it a draw before both biju opened their eyes, shaking their heads, as they glared at their owners at that the attack. Gaara asked what now in which Naruto said that the leader made the call of who won the battle when it was a draw as he went over to Kurama.

"You did a good job Kurama, how about to take a rest" Naruto said as Kurama yawned and said sure before he went over to the others, completely ignoring Naruto's attempts to re-summon him into the scroll, and rested next to Nekomata before taking a nap. Shukaku was angrily making his way over to Kurama when he stopped and flinched as the fox biju opened one eye and gave the tanuki a look that promised pain if he tried anything. Naruto asked why he didn't redraw his Pokémon in which he answered that he would have to listen to him complain the whole time. Naruto thought before he asked to see the scroll and created a strange seal that glowed before dying down.

"There you go, now Shukaku can only be sealed in the scroll" Naruto said happily and before Shukaku couldn't even take a breath he was sealed away in his new home. "Now about the battle" Naruto suggested in which Temari quickly went over to Gaara and whispered something in his ear. The redhead nodded and stated that Naruto had won the battle which made blonde jump up in excitement.

"You will receive your badge once we get back to the tower" Gaara said as he put the scroll away, which he swore was shaking in anger, before Naruto stated that they should celebrate with lunch. They all nodded and was about to walk away when Naruto finished his thought about a contest afterwards before he asked Matsuri if there was any ramen around. Gaara and Kankuro chuckled as Naruto somewhat returned to his natural hyperactive self while Temari and Hinata walked a little slower.

"Is it safe to leave those two back there?" Temari asked uncertain as Hinata looked to see Kurama sleeping and Nekomata sunbathing in which she giggled and said she was sure as they walked behind the boys and Matsuri. Temari asked what they was going to do about the contest before she was handed a ribbon by Hinata who said that she had a plan which she explained to Temari before they went and got lunch. After lunch, they headed back to the tower where Naruto had changed back into his "trainer" clothes as Gaara found something to give him. Gaara held a coin that had the Suna symbol on it and said that it was his badge which Naruto took happily.

"Alright, I got, the Suna badge" Naruto said as he posed with the coin in his hand, making all of them sweat drop while Matsuri and Hinata joked about a chibi Kyuubi jumping in saying, "Kyu, Kyuubi" which made them burst into giggles. Temari stepped forward and handed Naruto a case where he could keep his "badge" which he put inside and placed in his pocket. "Now how about that contest" Naruto asked while Kankuro sighed and was about to tell him no when Temari 'hum' out loud as if in thought before she said they could do it now which surprised her brothers and made Naruto happy.

"Really and how do you expect to do that Temari?" Kankuro asked seriously while Temari winked and said she would summon her 'Furret' which confused all of them as she said to head back to the training grounds since the sun was going down. Once there Hinata called Nekomata who yawned and said she was ready before she got into position across form Temari. Gaara asked about Nibi in which he explained about Yugito's request that had Gaara impressed.

"You're able to make changes to the other Jinchūriki's lives" Gaara said as they watched as Temari bit her tongue, opened her fan, and summoned up her kamaitachi who seemed confused for a second. Temari then explained in a hush voice about what was happening before the kamaitachi looked over at the group. He turned back and asked if she was serious in which she said yes and asked him to help in which he sighed and said sure before he turned toward Nekomata.

"Alright Sickle, use swords dance" Temari ordered as "Sickle" summoned up mini kamas that moved around him before Temari told him to use razor wind in which he sent the kamas at Nekomata.

'_Let's hope this works'_ Hinata thought as she ordered Nekomata to use swift and watched happily as flaming blue stars swirled around her before intercepting the kamas, burning them on contact, and sending off a set of sparks that littered the sky above the field.

"Alright use extreme speed"

"Nekomata use psychic"

Temari was surprised at the command and was even more surprised when the feline glowed blue but noticed that her kamaitachi was moving too fast to be caught as he hit Nekomata with the side of his sickle. Nekomata growled at the weasel who grinned before going back to Temari who told him to use extreme speed again, only this time Hinata gave a different command.

"Use flash now" Hinata said as Nibi glowed bright blue that made Temari shield her eyes and the weasel cry out as it was blinded before Hinata continued her attacks.

"Alright, use will-o-wisp and psychic combo"

"Use agility then twister"

'_These two are taking this battle way too seriously'_ Kankuro, Gaara, and Matsuri thought while Naruto watch with stars in his eyes at the awesome battle. Even Kyuubi had an eye peeked open as he took in what was happening. Nibi was soon caught up in a raging tornado that soon picked up the sand, doubling the damage before Hinata quickly redid what Naruto had done and told her to create flames around herself. The feline growled in response before she charged up her chakra and dispelled the twister around her, the rapidly dissolving air creating an aura of beauty and power around her before she stood there with a proud look on her face.

"Alright time already" Kankuro yelled, thinking that the battle had gone on long enough and that they would destroy the training ground if they continued at their rate. Temari and Hinata blushed as they realized how far they was going before the kamaitachi disappeared back to his world, saying he had fun, while the kunoichi turned to look at the "judges" of Kankuro, Matsuri, and Gaara. After a vicious vote, not really, Hinata won two to one, only because Kankuro didn't want it to seem like an easy vote, before Temari handed her the ribbon from earlier, now sprouting a sandglass symbol on it.

"Alright Hinata-chan" Naruto cried as he picked up the blushing kunoichi and spin her around saying he was happy for her. This made the others laugh before Naruto put her down, her blush crimson again.

"Now that's over, how about you stay awhile Naruto" Kankuro suggested but frowned with Naruto said he couldn't stay and that he had to go and battle the rest of the biju leaders to get the badges.

'_This isn't going to work'_ the trio thought as they were trying to keep Naruto in Suna long enough for Konoha, who they contacted earlier, to get there and do something about. Gaara was quiet before he shocked everybody when he asked to join them in on their journey which had his siblings and Matsuri asking if he was serious.

"Yes, that way I can help watch over him and help keep him out of trouble" Gaara whispered to his siblings as Naruto was talking to Hinata about how excited he was that Gaara wanted to join. His siblings looked doubtful for a second before they finally gave in, seeing as Hinata couldn't do the job by herself and would most likely need some more support. The sun was setting and Naruto was too impatient to stay so they said they had to move quickly before it got too cold to set out. Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri watched them set off at the opening of Suna as they told them to have fun as they watched as they summoned their biju and climbed onto their back, Shukaku trying to buck Gaara off but not having any luck, before taking off over the desert to earth country.

"I wonder why Gaara wanted to join them, I mean either of us could have gone" Kankuro muttered as they started to walk back to the Mansion while Matsuri giggled.

"Maybe he wanted to torture Shukaku some more?" Matsuri suggested which made them stop and think before they all remembered the evil smile on Gaara's face after he had summoned the demon tanuki.

"Poor Shukaku" they said at the same time which made them laugh before they went home, thinking about the story Gaara would have when he returned.

*time skip*

"This is biju cruelty, I have rights you know, besides why do I have to carry you around for" Shukaku whined while Gaara had an evil smirk on his face as he answered.

"Because I ordered it" Gaara said evilly which made Naruto frown and tell Gaara to knock it off which surprised everybody as they turned to the angry blonde. He told him that he should be nicer to his bijumon since they have feelings too which made Gaara realize what he was doing and apologize to Naruto. "I'm sorry but Shukaku isn't the nicest of biju since he is known to keep people, including me, from sleeping, always talking about destruction and mayhem" Gaara answered in which Naruto said it was okay while Shukaku was grumbling about how he would be worse when he was sealed again. After they had rested for the night, they were back on to track to the hidden stone village in earth country which made Gaara wonder why, seeing as earth still hated Konoha.

"There are two more bijumon leaders there that I need to battle and since it's the closest that's where we're heading" Naruto answered from the back of Kyuubi while Gaara exchanged a look with Hinata who shrugged.

"How do you know this Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiosity as the blonde turned around and gave them a smile.

"Kurama has the ability to locate the other bijumon" Naruto answered before they turned to said fox who nodded his head saying he could.

"**Hey don't ask me how I got that ability. All I know is he made it up and now I can use it, something about the unlimited knowledge of a 9 tails or something"** Kurama answered to the surprised biju while Hinata and Gaara thought about what they knew about their biju and wondered if they could apply it to their situation.

"Um, Naruto-kun, can't nekomata and kitsune fly according to legend" Hinata tried in which Naruto thought about and said he guessed before Nibi blinked and her feet started to leave the earth as she started to float through the air. Kyuubi muttered he was staying on the ground as Shukaku and Gaara watched as Nibi flew around them.

"**Woohoo, I'm flying"** Nekomata cheered.

"Wow, so Espeon can use psychic to make it look like their flying, interesting" Naruto said happily while everybody sweat dropped at the denseness that was Naruto. Said blonde then turned when he heard grumbling from behind him as the Shukaku was having a hard time keeping up. "I thought Zigzagoon was way faster than that, you should be able to match our speeds easily" Naruto said with a brow arched which seemed to irritate Shukaku who was about to tell him off. Before Shukaku could utter a world he felt his body become lighter as he ran faster, easily catching up with Kurama who snorted at the surprise look on Shukaku's face.

'_I might like this after all'_ the tanuki thought as they made their way over the border between wind and earth country before re-summoning their biju, Hinata and Gaara's excuse being they needed a break. They were really trying to keep wind of controllable biju from being heard as they flew the rest of the way on Gaara's sand. Once there Naruto jumped down and quickly headed for the stone village just as Gaara caught him with his sand, glad he came along after all just to help Hinata.

"Calm down Naruto"

"I can't calm down. I'm off to find the next gym leaders and their bijumon…and also find another contest for Hinata-chan" Naruto added as he looked at the kunoichi who blushed as Gaara sighed and told him to wait as he and Hinata jumped off the sand. Keeping a tight rein on him, the trio calmly approached the opening right after Gaara removed his sand. A guard at the gate told them to state their business as he took in Naruto and Hinata's attire. Naruto had opened his mouth to speak when Hinata clamped both hands around his mouth as Gaara quickly answered.

"We have information about one of your rogue ninja" Gaara answered calmly, pretending as Naruto and Hinata's reactions was normal which made the guard look at the three of them before he lead them to the Kage's office. The Tsuchikage welcomed Gaara before he asked about Naruto and Hinata in which he frowned as he saw their outfits before he grumbled something about what they wore those days. Gaara ignored this comment as he explained his sudden visit, saying that Deidara was seen around wind country and he decided to go to a safer location.

"Why earth country and why here?"

"Seeing as he is a missing nin, he will try and avoid his home town as much as possible"

The earth Kage agreed and said they was allowed to stay in which they gave their thanks.

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"No more than 2 days"

The Tsuchikage had a hotel set up for them in which they gave thanks and was about to leave when he opened his mouth and asked who his bodyguards were. Gaara turned his head and said they were his temporary bodyguards and grew tense when Naruto opened his mouth but was once again covered by Hinata who giggled nervously. They watched as the Tsuchikage's eyes narrow and asked about in which Hinata blushed and came up with something quick.

"I apologize my boyfriend has a bad habit of saying wrong things at that the wrong time so it has become somewhat of a habit to cover his mouth in time. I didn't want to him to say anything that would insult you."

The Tsuchikage just raised a brow and said fine and waved them a way as they quickly left the room, Hinata still covering Naruto's mouth all the way to the hotel. Once in the hotel room and Gaara put up silencing tags did Hinata uncover Naruto's mouth with a sigh and she moved back to let him talk.

"Why didn't you ask him about the gym leaders of Iwa town?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, 'Iwa town' doesn't like Konoha nin very much and if they learned that we were looking for their biju, we could get into a lot of trouble."

"Yes, they're…secret people who are to be found as part of a challenge so we have to find them ourselves" Gaara said, hoping that it made some sense to Naruto who blinked and nodded, saying he understood.

'_Thank you for the brat being so gullible'_ Kurama thought yawning as he woke up from his nap while the duo sweat dropped at Naruto believing the lie.

"Wait, what about the contest then?"

"We'll find out from the leaders Naruto-kun" Hinata answered as the blonde trainer nodded and sat down, stomach growling, before he complained that he was hungry. Gaara mentally sighed and said he would go out for food and for Hinata to stay in the room with Naruto, as to make sure he didn't do or say anything to get him or them in trouble. After he had left the room was quiet for a few minutes for they didn't know what do so Naruto started the conversation talking about the only thing he knew about.

"So Hinata-chan, what's your favorite Pokémon?"

"Um…I guess Sunflora"

"That makes sense, since you name means sunflower" Naruto said with a smile that had Hinata blushing a bit as they continued their conversation about Pokémon until Gaara had returned back with the food. "Alright feeding time Kurama" Naruto stated as he summoned the 9 tailed kitsune from his cage who seemed surprise for a second. Hinata soon followed with Nekomata who meowed before sitting down next to Kurama. Gaara pulled out several onigirl from one of the food bags and placed them in front of the duo that wolfed them down, not having real food since they've been sealed.

"What about your bijumon Gaara? I know he's hungry too" Naruto wondered as the redhead was more hesitant in bringing out Shukaku before he sighed and summoned the sandy tanuki. Shukaku looked around and opened his mouth before Gaara cut him off.

"Don't start" Gaara growled as the tanuki frowned before closing his mouth.

"**I was just going to ask for sake"** the tanuki grumbled under his breath before he ate the onigirl that was placed in front of him. After that the trio ate their share of food before Hinata asked how they were going to find the others. Naruto sat their thinking before he looked at that the biju and his eyes stopped on Nibi, who got a bad feeling.

"We can use Espeon's ability to look into the future" Naruto stated simply while Kurama and Shukaku looked at each other than at Nekomata who sighed.

"**Oh boy, I just might see things I don't even want to" **the Nibi growled while the boy biju started snickering and laughing, saying to use her future sight to tell them what would happen tomorrow. As Nibi's mind rewired to accept the new knowledge, Hinata corrected the cackling biju by explaining how future sight really worked, that had shut them up.

"**I know where they are. They're up in the mountains not far from here"** they heard Nekomata say and turned to look at her, eyes glowing as a grin appeared on her face.

"Alright, now off to two more bijumon, a badge, and a ribbon" Naruto said as he raised his fist in the air as Gaara and Hinata smiled at the scene.

With the location of two more biju revealed, our heroes are about to embark on a trip through the mountains to complete the bijudex. How will the Iwa Jinchūriki react to Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara with their biju and what other dangers are in store for our heroes? Please tune in next week for the new exciting episode of Konoha's Bijumon Master. 


	3. Hot Battle and Steamy Victory

-Konoha's Bijumon Master

*don't own Naruto or Pokémon*

Chapter 3: Hot Battles and Steamy Victories

"We follow our heroes as they came up with a plan to sneak their way through town and head toward the mountains where Nekomata's vision of two more biju led them. Growing with excitement, Naruto didn't shut up, I mean, he expressed his joy in a talkative manner to the slight annoyance of his team mates. As the put the finishing touches of their plan, they would need quick thinking and a little luck to tackle the many obstacles along the way."

"…**so what two are we going up against?"** Shukaku asked, giving the blonde a weird look as he wondered how Kurama put up with him for so long. Nekomata sighed as her eyes went un-focus before they focused again and she answered.

"**We're going up against Son Goku, the four tailed monkey and Kujira-ba, the five tailed whale-horse who are sealed in some stone nin named Roshi and Han in a cave about half way up the mountain."**

"**You got all of that from that little vision?"** Kurama asked, feigning boredom but had a hint of curiosity in his voice. Nekomata nodded as she explained how she saw them meeting in the future and the battles ahead. Naruto grinned widely as he said he was ready while Hinata frowned and asked how they were getting there which brought them to their first obstacle.

"We can't ask anybody or the Tsuchikage will get suspicious so we will have to sneak out of the village. Our best choice is to go late at night when everybody is asleep" Gaara answered as Hinata nodded and Naruto grinned, saying it gave him more time to "train" Kyuubi while the other two relaxed. After a couple hours of "training", Naruto took a nap while Hinata and Gaara discussed their journey so far and why the hypnosis went wrong.

"It's strange that the rest of Konoha haven't found us yet" Hinata said as she absentmindedly stroked Nibi's fiery looking fire which earned her a purr while Gaara looked down at Shukaku who was drunk. He gave in and brought the annoying tanuki his sake and saw a whole new side to the demon raccoon-dog.

"**Sake and sex, sake and sex, sake and sex are the best best best. Yes oh yes, yes oh yes, sake and sex is the best best best" **the drunken tanuki sang while Hinata and Gaara sweat dropped at the scene whereas Nekomata and Kurama ignored him, used to seeing him like this.

"I've should've gain him sake earlier" Gaara mumbled as he looked outside and saw that night had fallen. "Alright it's time to get going" Gaara said as he stood up and recalled Shukaku as Hinata did the same with Nekomata before she went to wake up Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…wake up" Hinata said as she watched the blonde turn over in his sleep, muttering something about a ramen and pokemon, before settling again still asleep.

"**Move over vixen, I got it"** Kurama said as he went over to Naruto and used one of his long red tails, smacked Naruto upside the head, making him yelp and wake up instantly. **"It's time to get going"** Kurama said as he stood at the foot of the bed while Naruto grumbled about mean ninetales and their wake up calls. After they got Naruto to promise them that he would be quiet as they went through the town, the trio snuck out of the hotel, leaving clones behind just in case someone was looking for them. They quickly and quietly as possible made their way out of the village and out of sight before they summoned their biju, Shukaku sober enough to understand what was happening but drunk enough to do without complaint.

"I really should give him sake more often" Gaara muttered under his breath as Shukaku took off next to Kurama while Nibi flew just ahead, leading them in the right direction. After about a 20 minute run they made it to the base of the mountain before they realized how smooth it was that climbing it would be difficult.

"How are we supposed to get up the mountain?" Hinata asked while Naruto turned toward Shukaku and told him to use rock climb. Shukaku, thanks to the run, was a lot more sober and gave him a look, asking what the hell that was before the claws on his paws glowed and the new move came to him.

"**You've got to be kidding me…fine climb on" **Shukaku sighed as the trio jumped onto his back before Naruto recalled 9 tails as Shukaku took off up the mountain. **"This is the most insane thing that has ever happened to me"** Shukaku grumbled as Nekomata led him to where their destination where the ground leveled up and they could easily walk again.

"Thanks Shukaku/Nekomata" Gaara and Hinata said as they re-summoned the duo, Gaara first giving another bottle of sake to Shukaku who rejoiced before they walked to a manmade cave, on high alert.

"Hello, anybody in there?" Naruto cried out before the trio saw two shadows coming from the mouth of the cave and their ninja instincts told them to move. They moved in the nick of time to dodge lava rocks and a steam powered fist as Roshi and Han appeared from the cave, ready for a battle.

"Wait, we're not here attack you or fight" Hinata said quickly as Gaara sand started to react to the feel of battle in the air. Han and Roushi asked them what they wanted and before anybody could stop him, Naruto spoke up about his usual challenge.

"I'm going to be the next bijumon master and I challenge you two to a bijumon battle"

Hinata and Gaara just rubbed their temples while Roshi and Han stared at them then at Hinata and Gaara who sighed and explained the reason behind their visit. Of course they didn't believe them so summoned the three biju to hear from their own mouth…well at least from Kurama and Nekomata because Shukaku was drunk and dancing, shaking his tail as he sang about yummy sake. Roshi and Han looked in shock before they asked what they did with the biju in which Naruto answered in his usual way.

"We battle with them to win badges and ribbons."

"Ignore him" Gaara stated as they explained that they just kept them in the scroll until they figured out what to do with them. Roshi and Han asked how they got rid of them. "Naruto damages the seal then reseal the escaping biju in a scroll at your full control" Gaara explained as the Iwa ninja exchanged a look. In their heads they heard their biju tell them to go along with it in which they agreed to a spar which made Naruto happy.

"Alright then Coordinator Han will have a contest with Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a grin while Hinata blushed and Han asked what Gaara what he was talking about in which he said to just ignore him.

"Naruto, first we're going to have a little spar like last time" Gaara stated as Naruto nodded and asked he could change in the cave, which they said yes as that gave them enough time to get caught up on what Naruto meant. 10 minutes later, the blonde returned in his usual outfit, a grin on his face as he asked Gaara if he was ready in which the redhead nodded while Hinata and the three biju looked from the sidelines. The spar between Rōshi, Han, Naruto, and Gaara was intense as both were giving it their all as if a real battle until the battle turned serious when Gaara used his sand to hold Han and Naruto came at him with a big ball rasengan that sent him flying.

"Han are you okay?" Rōshi called out when he heard his fellow Iwa shinobi cry out in pain as he clutched his stomach.

"The seal has been hit" Han cried out as they watched as steam and chakra appeared from the seal to form the head of Kujira-ba, the five tailed whale-horse who was trying hard to escape. They all turned toward Naruto who had a blank look on his face but didn't move.

"**Brat now is your chance"** Kurama shouted as he knocked Naruto upside his head, knocking off his forehead protector and sending him flying toward Han. Hinata picked up the protector before she turned to look at Naruto who was in the process of sealing the gobi who let out a neigh-like sound before she disappeared into the scroll. Rōshi was in shock while Han expected his stomach then in his mind for the biju while Naruto summoned Kujira-ba who looked around in surprise.

"**So you weren't joking…this is kind of nice"** Kujira-ba said as she tapped the ground with her foot before walking around for some much needed exercise while Naruto handed the scroll to Han. Han shakily got to his feet before he looked at Kujira-ba, who turned toward him with a nod. Han handed Naruto the scroll who took it in surprise.

"You don't want her?" Naruto asked while Han stood up and patted the gobi before he turned toward Naruto.

"No, Kujira-ba sensed a kindness in you and we decided to let her go now I'm finally free to travel in peace" Han sighed in happiness while Rōshi had a faraway look as he talked with Son Goku about his decision. Son Gokū spent several minutes talking with the biju telepathically before he came to the same conclusion of wanting to be free.

"Oy, can you set Son Gokū free too" the redheaded Iwa shinobi asked as Naruto said sure and created a regular rasengan that he drove into Rōshi stomach. He grunted but managed to stay in place as he felt his seal crack and the four tails trying to escape. Rōshi watched close up as Son Gokū was removed from him and sealed inside the scroll then watched as Naruto summoned the red monkey who started jumping up and down in joy before he went over to Kurama and asked about Naruto while Rōshi told Naruto to keep Son Goku as he and Han went back inside the cave to get their things.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked as she and the rest noticed a bag slung over their shoulders and a smile on their faces.

"Now that the biju is out of us, there is no need for Iwa to hold us anymore so we're going to travel" Han explained as he and Rōshi said their final goodbyes to their former biju before they started to walk off to start their own adventure.

"...what about my badges?" Naruto yelled out that had everybody falling anime style before they turned to look at the frowning blonde.

"Is he serious?" they asked after they picked themselves up and watched as Hinata and Gaara nodded before they sighed and went back into the cave where they created two "badges" using lava rocks which they called the lava and steam badge.

"Alright, I got the lava and steam badge" Naruto said in his signature pose which had Hinata looking at Kurama who sensed her stare.

"**What?"** he asked before she realized what she was doing and quickly looked away, muttering nothing, as she imagined all the biju around jumping up and posing like in the pokemon cartoons.

After that was done, the duo Iwa shinobi waved as they started to leave again, thinking of the adventure that was waiting for them.

"…what about the contest?" Naruto yelled this time which resulted in the duo falling again and the rest face palming at Naruto's horrible timing. 

"Naruto, can I talk to you?" Gaara sighed as he dragged the blonde to the side and asked him if he had anything else he needed to ask them while Hinata apologized to the duo before she handed a ribbon to Han. She then asked him to put a rock symbol on it in which Rōshi did quickly before handing it back to Han as Naruto turned back to them with a sheepish look. Han called to Kujira-ba the gobi while Hinata asked Nekomata to come over and they did a comparison.

"They both beautiful but Hinata has been training longer so she wins" Han said quickly which Shukaku, Kurama, and Son Gokū chuckling under their breath was Naruto muttered about a quick contest. Han handed Hinata the ribbon with a wink before he nodded to the rest of them and joined Rōshi for their trip, hopefully without further interruptions.

"What about-"

"NARUTO!" everybody screamed as the blonde held up his hands in surrender, a sweat drop on the back of his head at all the evil glares.

"I was just going to ask about their things in the cave" Naruto said backing up a bit at the looks before they all calmed down and looked at the duo, who glanced at each other, and said that they could have it before they took off. Naruto yelled thanks as he went to the cave with Hinata and Gaara in tow while the biju outside got acquainted with each other after so long.

"Whoa" Naruto said surprised as they looked at all the scrolls, weapons, medicine, and other useful things around that they started to claim. Gaara picked up a book about useful plants while Hinata checked out the different medicines and Naruto stocked up on empty scrolls and weapons. After they took what they could carry and sealed the rest, they went back outside to the biju before Naruto called for Son and Kujira-ba.

"**What you need?"** they asked as Naruto explained that he was giving Kujira-ba, the whale-horse, to Hinata because he believed she earned her and give Gaara Son who he felt was better for him. The biju nodded as Naruto handed the scrolls to Hinata and Gaara before he turned when he saw light and they realized that the sun was rising. They all yawned except Gaara, having stayed up all night, and said they should get a little sleep before sneaking back into town. Gaara agreed and said the biju could stay out as long as they didn't do anything destructive, which they were happy about, before Naruto and Hinata went inside the cave to sleep while Gaara tried for a catnap, still not used to being able to sleep. Gaara used his sand to shield the door from the rising sun's light before getting some much needed sleep. Gaara woke up a couple hours later and let the duo sleep until the late afternoon before he woke them up, saying it was time to go.

"How are we going to sneak back into town now?" Hinata asked as she and Gaara went back outside to give Naruto some privacy to change back into his "trainer" clothes, forehead protector still in her hand.

"**You've got bigger problems to worry about. The Tsuchikage is waiting at the base of the mountain for you three"** Nekomata stated, having used her new psychic abilities to see their future. The duo muttered 'great' as they watched as Naruto came out of the cave and made their way to them. Hinata handed him back his protector and explained to them his problem in which he said to tell them they were battling which they figured they could twist to mean sparring.

"Alright, everybody back in their scrolls" Naruto said as he recalled the 5 biju before giving them to their respectful owner which they hid away in their pockets. "So how are we going to get down the mountain?" Naruto asked as they had used Shukaku to get up the mountain while Gaara activated his sand and used Desert Suspension to create three "pillows" of sand for them to float them on.

"Why didn't we just ride on the sand to go up?" Hinata asked curiously as Gaara shrugged and said he wanted to see what Naruto was going to do about the situation. She giggled at his mischief before the trio rode on the sand down to the base of the mountain where, sure enough, the Tsuchikage was waiting. "Let Gaara-san explain" Hinata whispered to Naruto who nodded slightly as the landed in front of the short Kage who was glaring at them.

"Exactly what are you three doing up on the mountain? I thought you were supposed to be hiding, not snopping around in my country" the Tsuchikage said as Gaara didn't even blink at the anger in his voice.

"We went up there to train, seeing as my bodyguard hates to sit down and do nothing" Gaara explained while the Tsuchikage raised a brow and noticed the slight bounce in Naruto's stationary form which made him grumble before he turned toward Hinata and asked if they had seen anybody in which she answered no, keeping her face as blank as possible. The Tsuchikage frowned before he turned to Naruto which made Hinata and Gaara mentally tense as they watched him ask Naruto what happened.

'_Oh no, please don't tell him the truth'_ they thought as they watched Naruto smile, open his mouth, and say-

"It was awesome, I caught an Infernape and shiny Rapidash which Hinata-chan had a contest with her Espeon and won before she received a ribbon and the shiny Rapidash while I received two badges" Naruto said happily. Everybody was quiet after that statement, while Hinata and Gaara were mentally thanking Naruto while Kurama snorted in his cage, muttering about Naruto and his obsession with pokemon and the strange things he say. The Tsuchikage just stared at Naruto before he turned toward Gaara who still had that blank look on his face as Hinata smiled softly and apologized for Naruto.

"I'm sorry Tsuchikage if he said something that offended you but he tends to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. He was talking about a pokemon battle we had after our training" Hinata said bowing, knowing her face would give her away as her lips were twitching at the humor behind it.

"He may not look like it but he's really powerful and the only reason why I put up with his random and unusual sayings and usually Hinata here keeps him in line" Gaara calmly said as the Tsuchikage nodded, sending a quick glance at Naruto's forehead protector to see he was from leaf before he asked if they were staying any longer. Gaara shook his head no.

"I don't want to put your nation in danger besides I think it's time I returned my bodyguards" Gaara said as he followed the Tsuchikage back to Iwa then to the opening of the stone village. "Come Naruto, Hinata" Gaara said as they waved bye to the earth Kage as they headed southeast in the direction of the bird country, saying they would cut through to get to Konoha and avoid the Akatsuki if he was still in Suna. After they had walked for about an hour and was out of sight of Iwa they summoned all the biju, who was happy for the exercise before they asked where they were going next.

"5 biju down, 4 to go, Kurama where are we off to next?" Naruto asked while Kurama stretched and said that there was a biju in lightning country and another one nearby but not sure where. Naruto frowned and sighed, saying that lightning country was going to be a long trip and that he wished they could just fly there as the trio hopped onto Kurama, Shukaku, and Nekomata while Son and Kujira-ba ran alongside them, enjoying the fresh air.

Unknown to Naruto, his wish was soon to be granted as our heroes, now accompanied with two new biju, run across the stony land that was giving way to lush grass and trees. We watch as the sun sets on another glories day for our heroes as they make their way toward waterfall country and another surprising discovery. 

_*in Suna*_

"What do you mean Gaara went with them?" Tsunade asked hysterically as she and the rest of the Leaf 13 looked at the sheepish looking Sand siblings who chuckled nervously.

"He said that he was keeping an eye on him, oh and Hinata is with them too as to keep him out of trouble I guess" Temari explained while Kankuro was muttering about never being hypnotized and Matsuri was talking about how adorable Gaara looked when he pretending to be a pokemon trainer. That succeeded in making Temari giggle and Kankuro snicker, talking about how much he was going to torture Gaara later about his adventure.

"Thank you for trying though" Tsunade sighed as she walked out of the tower and toward her team who were waiting outside. They frowned when Tsunade shook her head and said that he had already left with Hinata and now Gaara which made them ask why. They watched as Kankuro and Temari appear and apologize which they wave away saying it wasn't their fault as she told her team to get ready to go back.

"Do you know where they were off to next?" Sakura asked.

"I think they were headed in the direction of earth country to find the rest of the biju" Matsuri stated while Tsunade stopped, turned, and asked why which made Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri freeze as they realized that Tsunade didn't know about Naruto's "ability". They grew quiet as they exchanged a look before they asked Tsunade to follow them as they took her back to the office to tell her the news. The Leaf 13 and their sensei exchanged a look before they all jumped when they heard Tsunade scream, "NANI!", real loud for all of Suna to hear before they rushed up to learn of Naruto's newest ability. Unknown to all of them, there was a pair of hidden ears in the building that raised a blonde brow at what he heard.

"Well that's interesting news. I think I better report this to leader-sama, un" Deidara muttered as he slipped out of the building and flew out of Suna and to his partner who was waiting impatiently as ever.

"Did you gather information on the one tail?" Sasori asked while Deidara's visible eye glowed with excitement as he said he had better news and explained what he overheard along the way to the hidden base while Sasori was staring at him like he was crazy inside of Hiroku.

_*switch views*_

"**Why, I haven't felt this good in a long time"** Kujira-ba sighed as she splashed herself with water from a waterfall as they were taking a break from all the running and flying the biju had done. They decided to rest for the night and went to sleep, Gaara take a cat nap while the biju curled up next to each other before they too drifted off to sleep. The next morning they said they would walk for a bit and re-summoned the biju, seeing as they didn't want to draw too much attention since they were close to the hidden waterfall village.

"We really need the exercise anyway" Naruto muttered as he, Hinata, and Gaara walked through the forest for a while, taking in the scene before they jumped back in time to avoid a kunai aimed at them. They looked up to see a waterfall nin jump down from the trees, something bright and silvery coming from her mouth. Hinata activated her byakugan as Gaara created a sand sphere that shielded all three of them just as the powder escaped and lighted everything around them.

"Hey, we haven't even issued a challenge yet?" Naruto cried from inside the spear while Hinata and Gaara ignored him and tried to figure out what was going on outside. Gaara sent some of his sand underground as he watched the newcomer with his 3rd eye while Hinata used her byakugan, waiting for the next move.

"**Brat, pay attention to me, I sense another biju nearby. It must be coming from that kunoichi attacking us"** Kurama yelled from his cage, hoping Naruto would get the message and tail the others. Thankfully he did and relayed the message on to Hinata and Gaara who nodded before they heard the kunoichi outside cry out and Gaara dropped the sand shield.

"Let me go" the mint green haired kunoichi yelled, her orange eyes glaring at the trio who frowned and asked her why she attacked them. She stropped struggling to look at them as she heard the Kurama, who was talking with her biju, explain who they were and what they could do. "Really, you seriously have 5 biju with you?" the kunoichi asked as they nodded and summoned all 5 of them before she hissed and told them to return them quickly before they were caught. Wondering what she meant, they quickly returned the biju and asked her name.

"Oh, my name is Fū but enough about me. I want ask you for your help" Fū said as she started walk back in the direction they had just come from.

"What you need?" Naruto asked, ready to help anybody in need as they followed and listened to the waterfall kunoichi who told them she was the holder of Mushi, the 7 tailed horned beetle, and that her village was in a panic.

"There's a strong missing nin from my village nearby and he's been causing a scene. Although I hate the way my village treats me, it's still my village and I'm the only one who can protect them…also I can collect the reward money later for stopping him."

The four shinobi and kunoichi jumped through the trees, back to the giant waterfall as Naruto turned to Fū with a grin.

"Don't worry, we'll help you defeat them or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto, bijumon-"

Naruto didn't get to finish that because he was too busy looking at Fū and not ahead of him and smacked right into a branch, protector coming undone as he fell to the ground. Hinata sighed as she jumped down to help the blonde up.

"Please be more careful Naruto-kun, especially when we're going against a missing nin" Hinata said as she retied the protector tightly as to make sure it didn't come off again.

"Sure thing Hinata-chan, hey Fū, what can you tell us about the missing nin?" Naruto asked as when the kunoichi and Gaara jumped down to see if he was okay while Hinata gave him a confused look, noticing a pattern of a sort.

'_Whenever the haiti-tai comes off and is then put back on Naruto reverts back to his old self but why does it only happens some of the time. How does his Haiti-tai deal with his changes?'_ Hinata thought as she turned toward Gaara who seemed to have come to the same conclusion that she did while Fu gave him a look before she explained what the village had told her.

"So he stole one of their forbidden scrolls and has 5 hearts to lengthen his life?" Gaara asked as Fu nodded and said that's what they told her. They rushed back to the waterfall where all was quiet, except for the sound of the rushing water on the cliff face.

"It's quiet…too quiet" Fū muttered as she gave a slight nod to the others which was the signal for Hinata to scout the area with her byakugan, seeing any danger.

"Fire north, wind northeast, lightning northwest, weapon above" Hinata said before they dodged the four attacks and turned to look at the two newcomers who jumped down from the trees.

"Impressive, not many can dodge my attacks" a green eyed mask weapon shinobi said who had a slashed mark through the waterfall symbol on his protector while his partner, whose wore a slashed hot spring protector around his neck. They frowned as they noticed the black cloaks with red clouds that belonged to Kakuzu and his partner who was grinning as he eyed them.

"Well what do you fucking now? We got ourselves a damn luck break, 3 biju for the 1 fucking deal" the hot spring nin said as he looked at Gaara, Fu, and Naruto before his eyes turned toward Hinata.

"Even fucking better, I get to sacrifice the dark haired bitch to my Jashin"

It would be an understatement to say that Naruto was pissed at what he said as he charged at the silver haired nin yelling that he would pay for disrespecting Hinata like that. The others, seeing as Naruto was hot-blooded as ever, got into battle as they took on Kakuzu and his three hearts that he had summoned, keeping one in his body.

"Hidan, remember not to kill the jinchūriki" Kakuzu said to his partner who yelled out, 'yea I know' before he turned back to Naruto who was fueling from the Kyuubi's chakra at an alarming rate. Naruto sent clones after Hidan, each wielding a large rasengan in their hand as they attacked Hidan. The hot spring nin dispersed majority of them with his scythe as he throw it to draw blood from the angry blonde. Gaara saw this however and used his sand to grab Naruto and tug him back, just as the weapon attacked his protector, yanking it off his head.

'_Oh no, not now'_ Hinata though as she watched as Naruto change into his "trainer" mode as he frowned at Hidan who was tossing his forehead protector up and down in his hand.

"No so fucking tough now that you need your shithead for friends to save you" Hidan said with a smirk while Naruto said he would beat Team Akatsuki before he dug into his pockets and pulled out a familiar scroll. Hinata threw a kunai at Naruto's protector as it was in the air, sending it spiraling off course where she ran and grabbed it as Naruto threw the scroll in the air.

"Sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered as she sealed off several chakra points to his hand, to stop him from making a sign as she placed the protector back onto his forehead and tightened it to the point of being painful. She then grabbed the scroll and placed it in her pocket while Naruto looked around dazed and confused for a second before he stood there, gathering in natural energy. Fu noticed and asked what was wrong with him, which gave Kakuzu enough time to have one of his hearts attack her and crack her seal.

"Good fucking job Kakuzu. You fucking cracked the damn seal on the biju. Now we're in big ass trouble" Hidan cursed as Kakuzu told him to shut up before he recalled his hearts and reached for her with his extended arm but was blocked by Gaara who used his sand to shield her. Hinata ducked behind the shield to grab Fu and drag her back as she watched as Naruto, whose chakra point was reopened thanks to Kyuubi, go into sage mode and create a large Rasenshuriken that he threw at the Akatsuki duo. They jumped up to escape the attack but the blast from the attack sent them flying deep into the forest and out of sight.

"It looks like team Akatsuki is blasting off again" Hinata muttered under her breath before she shook her head of the thought and looked down at Fu who wasn't look good as she clutched her chest, pain written on her face. "Gaara-san, take Naruto's Haiti-tai off" Hinata asked as the redhead nodded and grabbed Naruto with his sand before he walked over to him and undid the knot on the protector.

"What are you two do-" Naruto started to ask before the protector was removed and he grew quiet, eyes unfocused before he shook his head and asked Gaara to let him go. He did and they watched as Naruto pulled out a new empty scroll before he touched the seal where Mushi the Shichibi was escaping. There was strange screech coming from the seal before they heard the beating of wings as the Shichibi was free and soon sealed into the empty scroll at the shock of three people.

"What did you do How did you do that?" Fu asked as Hinata helped her too her feet and supported her when since she was still weak.

"I helped beat the Akatsuki grunts and helped you capture a Heracross" Naruto said proudly while Gaara cut in and explained to Fu what was really wrong with Naruto and what he could do. Fu stared at him in shock and wonder as Naruto tried to hand her back the biju.

"No way, you keep her I mean you just saved my village. She was the reason why it was targeted in the first place. I will her but I think she would be better with you then with me. Besides, you got quite a collection going there but you better be careful because if those goons catch wind that you're collecting the biju they will come after you three next."

They nodded, saying they knew, before they started to head toward the forest when Fu stopped them, saying her village would want to thank them for what they done. They turned back around and followed Fu to a cave behind the waterfall where they saw pools of water everywhere. Gaara was hesitant as he looked at the water then at Fu, saying that he couldn't swim and that his sand would become useless when hit by water.

"I know a way, Gaara summon Kujira-ba real quick" Hinata said excitedly while everybody else looked confused.

"Kujira-ba?" Fuu whispered to Naruto who told her that was the five tailed whale-horse's name before she nodded and watched as he summoned the Gobi. Kujira-ba looked around before she turned toward Gaara and asked what he needed as he pointed to Hinata who asked her if she could use dive to carry them through the water.

"…**I guess so"** she said as the information as how to dive and resurface came to her and she smiled, which looked weird, as she nodded and said she could before she stepped into one of the pools.

"Just seal your sand Gaara-san and grab onto one of her tails" Hinata said as she jumped into the water, after putting everything in her backpack, and gently grasped onto one of the Gobi's 5 tails. Fu and Hinata soon followed before they looked at Gaara, who was still hesitant, sigh and do just that before he cautiously slipped into the water. He shivered a bit, not used to the cold water before he firmly grabbed onto the white tail in front of him.

"**Hang on and hold your breath"** Kujira-ba said as she dived under the water and started to swim through the water passage to the village at the end.

'_This is incredible'_ Gaara thought as the water rush pass his sensitive skin while he looked at the others who seemed to be enjoying the ride too. All too soon, they had reach the end and soon started to swim upward and broke the surface of the lake that was in the center of the village. The town watched in shock and surprise as the group clung on to the tails of the Gobi who lifted them up and placed them on her back before she swam to shore.

"Fu, what is this, where is the Shichibi, and who are those people?" Shibuku asked as he looked up at the group before they jumped down and explained what had happened outside while Naruto re-summoned Kujira-ba back into her scroll at the amazement of the village.

"Yea, we also got a Zigzagoon, Espeon, Infernape, Rapidash, and Ninetales" Naruto said to Shibuku after Fu explained about giving up 7 tails at the slight disappointment of the village but they understood anyway. Shibuku thanked them and rewarded them with a festival that lasted two days with everybody, including the biju, enjoyed and some point in that time Fu had made a badge and called it the scale badge which Naruto took proudly. After the celebration, it was time to leave and the town set them off with food, money, medicine, and more useful things like maps and books of the area. Gaara summoned Kujira-ba once again as they waved bye to the town before diving through the water and returning to the cave behind the waterfall.

"**It's fun hanging out with all of you"** Kujira-ba said before she was re-summoned back into the scroll and Gaara turned to Naruto and Hinata.

"Now off to lightning country and cloud town" Naruto said, fist in the air, as he started to walk throw the forest which Gaara and Hinata hot on his tail. The two exchanged a look as they were both worried about the Akatsuki getting their hands on the biju.

"How can we avoid them here to lightning country?" Hinata whispered to Gaara who was thinking before he stopped when Naruto nearly shoved a scroll into his hands.

"Here Gaara" Naruto said happily as he handed the 7 tailed horn beetle to the redhead who took it, thinking of a plan as he motioned for Hinata to join them.

"Hinata, summon Nekomata" Gaara said as he summoned Moshi who looked around in confusion before Nekomata talked to her about their adventure in which she turned to Naruto, green tail wrapping around him. Naruto start laughing, talking about how it tickled as the biju picked him up before she placed him down again.

"**Okay, I will trust him"** Moshi said as she asked what they needed and Gaara asked if she could fly them to kumo in which she seemed surprise that he asked before she said sure. Seeing his plan, Hinata asked Nekomata and she said sure as she hopped on to the two tailed cat's back while Naruto rode on Moshi's back whereas Gaara decided to ride on his sand.

"Alright to another biju leader, badge, and ribbon in cloud town" Naruto stated loudly as Moshi and Nekomata took off through the sky, unaware of the pair of eyes that watched their amazing feat before they looked at each other.

"Did you just fucking see that? I can't fucking believe it. Hey should we tell that shithead you call a leader about this?" Hidan asked as Kakuzu nodded before he and Hidan took off toward their temporary base in rain country.

_*in Suna*_

"Oh my Kami, this is becoming too much" Tsunade sighed as she got the response back from earth country which she handed to Jiraiya who stared at it.

"What, what is it, where is he?" the rest of the Leaf 13 asked as they noticed the reaction of the two Sennin.

"Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara already left earth country, the Tsuchikage think all leaf nin are crazy, and Naruto still thinks he a pokemon trainer" Jiraiya paraphrased what the letter said.

"We got to find them and quick" Kankuro grumbled while Temari asked the group if they could guessed where he would go next. Everybody raised a brow when Sasuke spoke up, saying he would visit all the nations. "Why?" Kankuro asked as everybody gave the Uchiha a look.

"He will want to battle the other biju as "gym leaders" and collect the "badges" before he can finish his journey."

"…how do you know that?" Matsuri asked, grinning as she noticed how quiet Sasuke went before he said they should head back and quickly left the room, everybody's eyes on the back of his head.

"Next time we corner him and give the information from him" Kiba said lowly which had everybody agreeing before they grabbed their things and headed back to Konoha, the sand siblings and Matsuri joining them.

"What are you going to do now Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked as the busty Hokage grew quiet before she answered.

We need to get to word to the Raikage and Mizukage on looking out for Naruto, Hinata, and the Kazekage. The only good thing is speed is on our side and unless they grew wings or learn to fly the news will reach them before they get there" Tsunade said with a grin while Temari and Matsuri exchanged a look, thinking that things couldn't be that easy as they sped off over the desert and back to Konoha.

If only they knew how right they were as they make their way back to the leaf village while our heroes are taking to the skies toward their next destination. However what dangers are waiting for them as two Akatsuki members have seen and overheard their abilities and will things go smoothly for them as they try and take the biju from the most watched biju who also happens to have a strong connection with the Raikage. Tune in next week for another exciting chapter of Konoha's Bijumon Master.


	4. The Real Challenge Begins

-]Konoha's Bijumon Master

*don't own Naruto or Pokémon*

Chapter 4: The Real Challenge Begins

_*Akatsuki base*_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA" everybody was laughing as Deidara explained the same thing he had said to Sasori about what he overheard.

"I'm serious, un. The nine tailed jinchūriki believes he's a pokemon master and has the ability to remove the biju without killing the host, he's collecting them as we speak"

"Deidara, I think you need to lay off the games and grow up. You're starting to mix fictional characters with reality" Kisame chuckled while Deidara just gave him a look, thinking that was ironic since Kisame secretly watched cartoons every Saturday.

"Like you're one to talk, but I telling the truth…Danna you believe me right?" Deidara asked, turning to the redhead who was remaining quiet throughout the whole discussion. When Deidara received a lack of an answer, he frowned, making a mental note to blow up one his puppets before he turned to Pain.

"The only way I will believe that is if you can show me proof" Pain stated as he looked down at Deidara, whose eye was twitching. As Deidara opened his mouth to plead his case, everybody in the base heard slamming and talking as Hidan and Kakuzu returned with confused and shock looks on their faces.

"You assholes won't fucking believe what kind of shit we just saw" Hidan said in his usual manner as they explained about how they saw Naruto, with their own eyes, seal the seven tails into the scroll then summon the Gobi.

"How did he summon it?" Deidara said smugly as he glanced at the other shock faces, before turning back to Hidan.

"He summoned it like that damn cartoon Kisame sometimes watches on Saturday-"

"What I don't watch cartoon on Saturdays" the sharkman said, face turning red from embarrassment while Hidan said that he wasn't fooling anybody which angered the blue-skinned shinobi. As they got into a heated argument, Deidara looked at the other with a grin on his face.

"I told you so, un" Deidara said smugly as he noticed the shock looks before they turned to Pain and asked him what they were going to do. Pain seemed to think about it before he smiled and said to let him continue.

"Huh, why do that leader-sama?" Tobi asked, looking at the leader who seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes.

"It will make our job easier, all we have to do is follow the 9 tails until he's collected the biju then take them from him" Pain stated before he dismissed the Akatsuki members who started to question Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan on what they saw while Tobi went to his room, a hidden grin on his face. Pain left for his office with Konan behind him, a worried look on her face.

'_Please, you have to break free. If Madara gets his hands on the biju then it will be the end of us all'_ Konan thought as she hoped for some kind of miracle to save them from the dangers in the future.

*switch views*

"So this is what it's like to fly, this is awesome" Naruto yelled as he hung on to the Schibi's green tail, having clung on when he nearly fell, while Gaara stayed close to avoid a repeat of the Naruto's clumsiness. "Wow, we really made some distance, look I see hot springs so must be near Hot spring Valley, hey let's land and give our pokemon a break, besides I'm starving" Naruto yelled, one hand on his hat as the wind threatened to blow it off. Hinata and Gaara exchanged a look before they said sure and landed the biju some distance away from the village before figuring out what to do next.

"Naruto-kun, we're going into town for some food but we will be right back. Please try in and stay right here until we return" Hinata asked, looking at the blonde who nodded and said okay before he looked at the 2 and 7 tails.

"Hey, can I borrow your pokemon for a minute?"

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea right now with the Akatsuki trying to collect them all" Gaara said hesitantly while Naruto smiled and said he knew.

"That's why I want to train them, so they can become stronger to be able to defend themselves against Team Akatsuki"

"**Is he serious?"** Moshi whispered to Nekomata.

"**Very serious, but it's kind of fun to do, more fun to watch especially the boys"** Nekomata whispered back which had them snickering at the thought.

Gaara and Hinata glanced at the snickering biju then at Naruto's happy face before they sighed and handed over the biju, telling him to train them one at a time and to not do anything that will draw unwanted attention.

"Gotcha, alright everybody, come on out" Naruto said as he drew the scrolls in the air before creating 5 clones who told the biju they were going to have a battle with each other to get stronger. Kurama and Shukaku groaned while Son Goku and Kajira-ba looked confused as they asked what he meant.

"**You're about to see"** Kurama sighed while Shukaku turned to look at Gaara and asked him to bring lots of sake back as payment which had the redhead frowning, saying he would think about it before he walked off toward the village with Hinata before they stopped as they thought of something.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, you believe you're a bijumon trainer right?"

"Yep"

"And don't remember any of your training about being a shinobi correct?"

"Shin-what?"

"Never mind, my point is…if you're a bijumon trainer then how can you make clones of yourself?" Hinata asked, hoping that the impossibility of that ability will snap Naruto back to normal. The blonde grew quiet as he looked at his clones before he stood there and started to think, before a smile came on his face.

"That's easy Hinata-chan…because I can" Naruto explained happily while everybody, except Gaara, anime-style before they got up and looked at the blonde. "You see, in the pokemon world, there is no real danger to the trainer and therefore I can do things like this. For example, Kurama I want you to use flamethrower on me" Naruto asked while everybody turned to the fox who sweat dropped and said that wasn't a good idea.

"**Oh irony, how you love to torment me"**

"**I'll say seeing as you said earlier in our adventure how you wanted to use flamethrower on him but now you don't want to"** Nekomata said with a feline giggle while Kurama snorted and said no to Naruto.

"Aw, come on Kurama, I can handle a little heat, I might come out looking burned but I will be fine in a minute" Naruto said as he asked again while the fox looked at Hinata and Gaara for help.

"Uh, don't worry about Naruto-kun, we believe you. I was just curious but you're right, that does make sense" Hinata said desperately, hoping Naruto would give up trying to prove that he wouldn't be hurt while Gaara sighed at the weirdness of it all.

"I don't know if I want to know more about this pokemon stuff" Gaara muttered as he asked the biju to keep Naruto out of trouble in which they snickered, thinking it was ironic seeing as they were the ones who were usually causing the trouble. After getting their word, the duo quickly headed to the village, not wanting to leave Naruto alone for so long as he and his clones got down to business, training and contest business.

"Infernape use Mach punch on Ninetales"

"Intercept it with your tails then use bite"

"Nekomata show that Rapidash your beautiful flaming swift"

"Oh yea, Rapidash show that Espeon what beauty is all about, steam dance"

"Alright Zigzagoon, hit the targets with an air bullet…nice shot"

"**This is insane, but fun"**

"**Yea right Son Goku, trying hanging out with the brat in his mind"**

"**Aw, it can't be that bad Kurama, I mean at least you're not used just for your power like I was when sealed in Yugito"**

"**Yea lighten up, I haven't had this much fun in ages, you know…I just might tell him the truth"**

"**You mean your na-you seriously like him that much Gobi"**

"**Oh come on Shukaku, we all know you're having just as much fun as we are"**

"…**I'm only doing this for the sake"**

"**Uh huh whatever helps you sleep at night"**

"**I'm nocturnal so I don't sleep at night but whatever…did you see that shot, man I'm awesome"**

'_**We rest our case'**_the biju thought as they winded down on the training as Hinata and Gaara returned, carrying tons of food for them, smiling at the scene in front.

"I see the training is going well" Hinata and Gaara stated as they set the food out for the biju who at happily while Naruto nodded and took the onigirl handed to him by Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata-chan…hey Hinata-chan, when this journey is all over, want to come on another one with me as my girlfriend?" Naruto asked, grinning while Hinata blushed and stuttered out a yes while the biju snickered and giggled at her reaction. After everybody had eaten, they noticed the sun was going down and a lot of the biju were yawning before curling up for some sleep.

"If you don't promise to do anything dangerous and stay in your small forms we will let you sleep outside the scrolls" Gaara said which made the biju happy as they curled up together, something they hadn't done in a long time, and went to sleep, a similar dream of a place where they were free and an old man's last words.

"Let's go to town and take a bath, Naruto leave a couple of clones here" Gaara ordered as the blonde did just that before they headed back, this time for a much needed bath in one of the natural hot springs. While at the hot springs, the trio relaxed in the mix bath as they looked back at the adventure they had which made them laugh as they pointed out some of their favorite parts, Naruto being the battling, Hinata the contest, and Gaara anything that had tormented Shukaku up to giving him sake then seeing the tanuki sing and dance.

"I never thought I would have this much fun with you" Gaara said, a small smile on his face while Hinata sighed, thinking about the how much was left.

"I'll be sad when this is over but at least we can say we had fun" Hinata sighed before a grin appeared on her face and they discussed about their favorite pokemon type, Gaara mostly listening while he and Hinata had something similar on their minds.

'_Once we collect all the biju, _if_ we collect all the biju, what will Naruto do with them then?'_ they wondered before they decided to put the thought away and just relaxed in the soothing water before heading back to the forest with the biju. They got comfortable on the backs of the biju, who didn't even stir, looking up at the night sky before they fell into a deep slumber, a dream where the biju were happily living together. The group woke up the next morning and after another quick trip to town for breakfast decided it was time to get moving as they woke the biju, who grumbling got up before they were resealed into the scrolls.

"Alright Nekomata, Moshi, it's time to take it to the skies" Naruto said, hopping onto the 7 tails but frowned when the biju didn't instantly fly away. "Is something wrong? Am I too heavy or are you girls tired" Naruto asked, actually concerned which only sealed the biju's decision.

"…**those aren't our real names. We were deciding if we would trust you three with our real names, for names have power and your actions over the past couple of weeks made us realize we can trust you. Some of the biju need more convincing but we don't"** they said together before they straightened up and looked down at the trio.

"**I am the two tailed cat, Matatabi" **

"**I am the seven tailed beetle, Choumei" **

"**Let us not regret this decision" **they said together before they took off through the sky, Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara stunned at what they learned.

"We won't let you down, Matatabi and Choumei" they said with a smile as the biju raced toward lightning country, unaware that they were being followed by a person riding on a bird, smiling at the scene.

'_So it was effective, now to make sure the rest of the plan goes smoothly and the Akatsuki will be no more'_ the mysterious figure thought as he flew below, as not to be caught by the biju, waiting to see his plan succeed.

_*time skip*_

"**Br, it's cold around here"** Choumei shivered as she continued to beat her wings as to stay airborne, the cold making it more difficult by the minute.

"**Hop onto my back Naruto"** Matatabi yelled as the blonde nodded and carefully switched rides as Gaara soon joined and recalled the rhino beetle, thanking her as she returned to the scroll.

"How you doing against the cold weather Matatabi?" Hinata asked while the cat said fine before she continued through the freezing air, fur keeping her and her riders warm before the temperature started to warm up the further northeast they went.

"Ah, much better" Naruto sighed as the air grew warmer and they passed by the valley of clouds and lightning. As they neared land again, Matatabi suddenly stopped and landed, a frown upon her face which they asked about.

"**I sense that if I went any further then we would have some serious trouble on our hands. The Raikage is super cautious, especially around leaf nin so it would be best not to bring any of us out while in lightning country" **

"What about the biju leader?"

"**The 'biju leader' is named Killer Bee and is the Raikage's adopted brother so getting Hachibi from him won't be easy but I know you will succeed…I foreseen it"** Matatabi said with a feline laugh as Hinata smiled and resealed the cat before looking at Naruto with a serious look.

"That means no showing off the bijumon unless we're only with Killer Bee-san" Hinata said seriously as Naruto nodded and said he understood before looking around at the nearby area before scouting forward saying they were on journey to the be the greatest. Hinata and Gaara's lips twitched as they followed the blonde bijumon trainer to Kumo, curious about their theory which they decided to put to the test.

"Naruto, can you come here" Gaara asked before he said sure and made his way over to Gaara. "Turn around" he said simply and watched as Naruto, wearing a confused look, turned around to show him his back. Gaara removed the forehead protector from Naruto's head and asked how he felt before he was met with silence.

"I feel fine" Naruto answered while Gaara noticed Hinata shake her head before he replaced the protector on Naruto's forehead.

"How about now"

"…still the same, what's the point of removing my headband for?"

'_No luck'_ they thought sighing as they said to forget about it and continued their journey, Naruto happily walking ahead, Hinata and Gaara slightly behind trying to figure out the mystery of Naruto's hypnosis problem. _'It must have something to do with the biju'_ they thought before they came out of their thoughts and decided to try a quick test. Calling Naruto once more they all summoned their biju while Matatabi looked around in confusion.

"**Where's-"**

"We're trying a little experiment" Hinata answered while Gaara quickly removed the protector and put it back on to see Naruto eyes dilate and returned, looking around at all the biju.

"Whoa, we've really collected a lot of biju…now only to find a safe place" Naruto thought out loud which drew the biju's attention as they asked what he meant. "Well Yugito told me to collect the biju and find a safe place for them but I don't want to keep them sealed so I'm trying to find a home for them where they won't be bothered" he explained which made the biju shock as they sensed the truth in his words before going quiet.

"**You're serious…about helping us?"** they asked and watched as Naruto nodded his head, saying he always kept his word because that was his ninja way. All the biju turned to look at Kurama who was quiet before he nodded, saying that Naruto always kept his word.

"**I didn't like the brat at first but I will admit, he has changed me and I know you can sense it too. He will make a difference in the shinobi world" **

The biju turned to look at the three shinobi before looking at each other and nodding, saying they were going to tell them.

"Tell us what?" the trio asked, sensing they were about to learn something big as the big stood up more, looking at them with serious looks.

"**Our real names"** they said before they grew quiet and said they trusted them before starting.

"**I'm the one tailed tanuki, Shukaku, which you already know"**

"**I'm the two tailed cat, Matatabi, as I told you earlier"**

"**I'm the four tailed monkey, Son Goku, as you learned from Roshi but I don't mind"**

"**I'm the five tailed whale-horse, real name is Kokuou, please to meet all of you"**

"**I'm the seven tailed rhino beetle, Choumei, like I said"**

"**I'm the nine tailed kitsune, Kurama, at your service…not really but you know what I mean"**

Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara smiled as they named the biju and thanked them for trusting in them in which they smiled before Matatabi told them that they should return before something bad happened. They trio nodded, resealed the biju, and returned to their journey to Kumo which took another couple of hours by foot before they saw the low clouds around the top of the mountainous village.

"Alright, we're almost to Kumo, I can't wait to see Bee again, I wonder if he knows about Yugito living in Konoha…hey where's my forehead protector" Naruto asked, feeling his head while Hinata and Gaara exchanged a look. Sighing, they handed Naruto his protector, watched him put it on, and change right back to the bijumon trainer who was thinking of the bijumon leader.

"Maybe this way is better, that way we have a believable excuse for why we're in Kumo" Hinata muttered as they watched the blonde suddenly take off toward the village where they knew he would cause trouble. "Here we go again" Hinata sighed before she and Gaara took off after the blonde, asking him to wait up before they finally caught up with him when the Raikage suddenly appeared. "Ready Gaara-kun" Hinata asked while the redhead nodded and went to save Naruto from being attacked by the lightning leader who was frowning at the nonsense, at least to him, Naruto was sprouting.

"Kage 4 Rai, I challenge you to a battle to test my strengthen in a b-"

"Ignore him" Gaara said as Hinata slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth and sigh.

"Naruto-kun, we did we say?"

"But you said in front of-"

"Let the Kazekage talk to him first" Hinata said before she gave an apologetic look to the Raikage who was staring at them like they were nuts before he turned toward Gaara and asked why they were so far away from home. Gaara just looked at him before turning to look at Naruto, who was now humming the original Pokémon theme song behind Hinata's hand, before looking back at the lightning Kage before he sighed.

"Long story short, hypnosis gone wrong, he thinks he's a Pokémon trainer, ran away from Konoha, found way to Suna, travel with us to keep him safe and out of trouble, at least try too" Gaara mumbled that last part but knew the Raikage heard anyway. Hinata looked around and noticed the strange looks they were getting, mostly because of their outfits and Naruto's loud outburst of challenging the Raikage before she sighed and asked they could continue this in his office. The Raikage nodded and followed by his two bodyguards, staring at Naruto the whole way, made their way to the Kage's office where they asked for a full explanation which he got, leaving out minor details like Naruto's ability to reseal the biju and their quest to find a home for them.

"So he's traveling around the countries trying to collect badges and ribbons you say?" the Raikage asked to make sure he heard right while the duo nodded and looked at the blonde before Gaara sighed and called his sand to drag Naruto back from C and Darui who he was asking what kind of Pokémon they had.

"He's a handful isn't he…does Konoha know he's with you too?" Darui asked while the duo said they were pretty sure seeing as they had gone to Suna to pick him up before he decided to make another great escape.

"So why the hell is he here in Kumo then? Ship his behind back to the leaf" C said with a frown on his face and before either of them could answer, the door opened and they all turned to see-

"Biju leader Bee, I challenge you to a-"

"ENOUGH!"

"…Thunk"

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I love you but that has got to stop" Hinata sighed as Gaara used his sand to move the unconscious blonde out of the way of the path, a brow raised as he looked at Hinata's hands.

"What are those?" he asked, motioning to the gloves on Hinata's hand, the fingertips glowing a light shade of purple, as Hinata sighed and stopped fueling chakra to her fingers, causing the purple glow to stop.

"Chakra gloves I got as a birthday present some time ago. When I fuel chakra to them I can send whatever the gloves are coated in straight into the chakra network. I created a weak knock out medicine I learned from one of the books when we were in hot spring just for something like this" Hinata sighed as she looked down at the swirly eyed blonde while Kurama was laughing his fur off in his cage. All the boys in the room sweat dropped at the scene before they turned back to Bee who asked why they were there in which they explained while Naruto was out.

"We're sorry to bother you and come unannounced but we was hoping that Bee-sama could help with his memory, seeing as he and Naruto-kun easily link with each other and the best choice (and also because Bee-sama is the only one with enough patience to deal with him)"

"Come on bro, what do you say, it will keep them at least out of your way, yeah" Bee rapped while Hinata and Gaara stared at the cloud nin, thinking that maybe that the two being together was a bad idea but knew they needed to help the rapping cloud nin. The Raikage just stared at Bee before he sighed and said fine as he turned back to Hinata and Gaara with a glare on his face.

"Just keep him busy and out of trouble and I'll overlook your sudden reason for coming here" the Raikage sighed, waving them away.

"Really" a voice said from the corner making some of them jump as Naruto suddenly woke up and looked at Bee before he cheered saying he couldn't wait for the battle. Before Hinata could stop him, he had already left the office yelling about catching an Octillery which had Hinata face palming, muttering about how she was going to have to make the next batch stronger.

"Uh, Hinata…Naruto's gone" Gaara calmly said which had the kunoichi remember what she was doing before she thank and apologized to the group before taking off after Naruto, telling him to slow down and stop causing a scene.

"He's been like this for how long?"

"…too long, even my brother isn't this annoying at times. I will be happy when the hypnosis is over" Gaara said truthfully as he got up to go find the duo and Bee.

"If you knew he was going to be a pain, then why did you join in the first place?" the Raikage asked, brow raised as Gaara stopped and smiled.

"Because although he's annoying at times (most of the time), I knew this adventure of his would be special and fun and it was" Gaara stated before he left the Hokage's office where the Raikage raised a suspicious brow before he nodded to C who disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I know they're hiding something and whatever they're hiding my brother is involved, I want them stopped" Raikage growled as he pounded his fist on the desk while Darui sighed and muttered an apology under his breath as he went to find Bee's students to tell them to keep an eye on Bee and his guest.

*Bee's private training grounds in the valley of cloud and lightning*

"Man that sand is bad as hell, it got us here faster you can yell, YEAH" Bee rapped while Gaara was starting to sprout a headache and Hinata was busy mixing plants together for a stronger batch of her body numbing poison for future use.

"Alright, now I can challenge you-" Naruto quickly shut up when he saw the look Hinata shot him which had Bee chuckling before he turned to Gaara when he cleared his throat.

"We actually came to talk to you about-"

"The Hachibi, don't have to worry I already know. I got word from Yugito some time ago about your ability and the journey you are taking to change the biju and their holders. Me and Hachibi already talked about our decision but I'm curious as to how your adventure been like" Bee said with a grin as Naruto gave him a fist bump where he and the Hachibi learned of all they had accomplished. "Man you three been on a roll, 6 tailed beast already for sho'. I've seen you heart, it feels me with glee, just for that, I'll give up the Hachibi" Bee said after he lifted his fist from Naruto's and look at the other two who seemed surprise.

"Are you sure? You and your Octillery seem to be really close" Naruto said while everybody looked at him.

'…_Octillery, seriously, I think he'd be a better Tauros or that afro bull but an Octillery'_ Bee thought while Kurama snorted in his cave, saying that Naruto naïve like that but it was funny to watch and listen to. Bee said he was sure and said get ready for a spar which changed Naruto back to his old self as he said he was ready. After a few minutes to change back into his ninja clothes, Naruto and Bee had an all-out spar that left Hinata stunned in awe while Gaara watched, amazed at the power between the two, all of them unaware of the pairs of eyes watching them from a nearby valley.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" Naruto asked a smile on his face while Bee laughed, saying of course not and that was the only way to see if he could handle the Hachibi in which Naruto nodded and said he would win this battle. They continued to spar for several more minutes when Naruto finally saw a chance as he used the Kyuubi's chakra to grab Bee, who used the Hachibi's chakra to fight back but was surprised when Naruto sprouted eight extra tails with just chakra that grabbed the other eight chakra tails before the ninth one hit Bee in the arm, right above the seal containing the eight tails. 

"Oh no the seal has been hit, we need to get the Raikage" C growled as he took off back to Kumo while Bee's apprentices watched on, shock at what had happened next. They watched as black ink start spouting form the damaged seal but everybody looked calm as Hinata briskly walked over to Naruto, tugged off his protector, and stood back with a grin on her face.

"What are they doing?" Karui hysterically cried as they watched Naruto pull out a large scroll and touch the ink before he touched the scroll where a flash was seen as the Hachibi formed from the ink before rushing into the giant scroll, Naruto's seal appearing on it. The trio was shocked at what they saw while Bee looked impressed as Naruto created a summoning scroll for the Hachibi which he tried to hand to Bee.

"A deal's a deal, you struck the seal, the Hachibi is yours, now time to make some noise, Yeah" Bee rapped while everybody laughed at his happiness before Naruto gave the Hachibi to Hinata who took it and said thanks. "So now that you sealed it, how do you summon them?" Bee asked before he watched Hinata throw the scroll in the air, made the 12 hand seals, and summon the Hachibi who looked around in surprise while Bee's three apprentices were quickly making their way toward the group while trying to stay hidden.

"**You've now had your first taste of not being stuck inside a vessel, savor it because hanging with the brat, you might just wish to be back in Bee…maybe"** Kurama said as he laid down on his paws, looking out at the eight tails who was talking with him in Naruto's mind.

"**It seems you and the rest of the biju had quite an adventure alright"**

"**Yea an adventure it has been if you count that the brat here still think we're imaginary animals from that TV show"** Kurama muttered in his cage which made the Hachibi chuckle before he asked Kurama what Naruto's plans were for the biju. **"Oh the usual, eat with us, sleep next to us, train us with strange new moves, find a safe home for us to be set free" **Kurama said, shrugging his shoulder as if that was an everyday thing, which in his mind was.

"**Are you serious on that last one?"** the Hachibi asked while Kurama sighed and told the eight tails to relay a message over from him which Bee relayed to the group.

"Yo, the 9 tails want someone to scout the area to make sure their no one spying then to send out all the biju so we can hear their word for it" Bee told to Hinata and Gaara, who seemed surprise at the telepathic ability, before they realized that stranger things had happen and did as Kurama instructed.

"…uh oh, we got company, three of them" Hinata said as she described the three beings she saw while Bee smiled and said they were his apprentices before he waved to them, telling them to come join which made them fall as they thought they were well-hidden.

"So much for our sneak attack" Karui muttered as the three jumped down to join Bee and ask all that had happened in which he explained about his decision to give up the Hachibi.

"WHY!" they yelled while Bee told them to calm down and said he was sick of the life he was having, saying he wasn't allowed to do anything but he watched over and used like a weapon.

"That's the same reason Yugito left and is now living in Konoha" Bee informed his students since they all thought the former two tailed vessel had died. "Naruto here is going to be the one to change the world someday, it's about time the nation's pay, the biju are going to be free, so the nations need to let them be" Bee said while Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara summoned the other 6 biju so that they could see he was telling the truth while the Hachibi talked with the others and their decision to give out their names.

"Seeing as this might be the last time I see you Bee, I think it's time I gave out my real name… Gyuuki the eight tailed ox-cephalopod" the Hachibi said as Bee smiled and gave the Hachibi a fist-bump while Naruto cheered, saying he now had 7 of the 9 biju.

"Alright two more than long stretch to Victory road, beating Team Akatsuki, challenging the Kage 4, and then off to the champion" Naruto said with a raised fist while all of them except Hinata, wondered what the heck he was talking about.

"That's how the show goes" Hinata explained as everybody said oh before Naruto blinked and turned to look at Bee with a frown.

"Hey, I never got my badge from you or Yugito nor did Hinata-chan get her ribbon" Naruto said, pouting a bit while the cloud nin looked at Hinata and Gaara.

"Is here-"

"Yes, he's very serious and will not stop asking until he gets his 'badges'" Gaara explained while apologized for not telling him earlier. Bee waved it away and had the group start looking for stuff while Gaara kept Naruto busy by asking him about Pokémon. They found a single earring and a pendent from a necklace which Hinata said would do before she handed Sarui a ribbon when Naruto wasn't looking. Bee saw this and lent her his pen while he distracted Naruto by giving up the two "badges" known as the pendent badge and the ring badge which Naruto took happily. Sarui then gave Hinata a badge with the cloud symbol on it saying the she earned it in how confident she was in the situation.

"So what are you three doing all the way out here anyway?" Bee asked which made the trio pause and look at each other with scared looks as Omoi sighed said that they were ordered to follow him before they heard the tale-tale sounds of pursuit and gulped. Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara quickly resealed the biju back into their scrolls and hid them deep into their backpacks while Bee looked at Karui, Omoi, and Sarui. "C was with you three, wasn't he?" Bee stated knowingly while they nodded and he sighed, telling the others to get ready as they noticed the Raikage and his guards running toward them.

"What's this about the seal being damaged?" A demanded while the group looked uneasy at the enraged look on his face. They tensed when his eyes landed on Bee's arm and he noticed some leftover ink from the seal which made him roar in anger before he turned toward Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara. "I just got a letter from the Hokage saying to hold you three but this is unacceptable" A growled as he got ready to attack them while Naruto looked confused, saying that they would just call home and tell them everything is okay.

"That's not going to work this time Naruto" Gaara said as watched A charge suddenly, aiming to get his hands on them when Bee intercepted him and told them to run in which they decided to take his advice and hightail it to the nearby valley, Hinata on Naruto's back. They heard struggling and turned around in time to see Bee right behind them, A and the rest on their tail.

"Now what do we do?" Naruto asked frantically while Bee chuckled and muttered about having the Gyuuki just a little bit longer which made Naruto blink and think of something. "That's it" Naruto cried as he asked Hinata to get his scroll out of his bag which Hinata did and threw in the air before she jumped off, all turning to see what Naruto was about to do. The cloud nin also stopped, some confused, some shock and quickly moving out the way as Naruto summoned Kyuubi who was in his travel size form before Naruto told him this was serious and he changed to a larger form that towered over the others.

"How, how is that possible?" A asked shock while C and Darui watched on, Bee's apprentices already out of the way as they watched Naruto tell Kurama to use flamethrower as a warning. The kitsune grinned as he bellowed out a large wave of flames that he shot over their heads, enjoying the look of fear and uneasiness on their faces.

"I will not miss if you follow us" Naruto said as he, Hinata, and Gaara hopped on the back of Kurama who was snarling at the cloud nin as if daring them to try and attack. They looked when Bee asked to join them which made the Raikage angry as he asked if he was abandoning his nation like Yugito did in which Bee gave his brother an angry look.

"No, you drove Yugito out and I'm not abandoning it, I just want to travel" he said with a smirk as Kurama lifted him up with his tail before the kitsune took off through the valley, letting out a roar while Naruto whooped at the ride on the fox's back. As soon as they left the cloud nin headed back to Kumo where the Raikage started writing an angry letter to Konoha and then to the other nations while Bee's apprentices tried to talk some sense into him without any success.

*back to the Naruto and the gang*

"I think we just caused Konoha and Suna some serious problems" Hinata sighed as they agreed, knowing they were in big trouble when they got back but knew it had to be done as they continued to ride until they reached the shoreline.

"Cheer up everybody, we only got two more biju to go then we're off to Victory road and the biggest challenge of our life."

They all smiled at how Naruto, even in the grimmest of moments managed to make them smile as they hopped off of Kurama who they thanked for the ride before Naruto asked Gaara and Hinata to summon Kokuou the Gobi and Shukaku. Confused they summoned the two biju, Kokuou looking happy while Shukaku was frowning and asking what they want which made Gaara tense as he noticed how irritated Shukaku was.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked the sober tanuki while Kurama snorted and said he was irritated because he was out of sake which made them all sigh before Gaara promised to get him some more later which made Shukaku grumble but say okay.

"**So why am I out seeing as we need to cross the water?" **Shukaku asked as he noticed Naruto's smile before the blonde gave him a command that was the last straw for him.

"Can you and Kokuou use surf so we can go across the water"

"**Why sure I can-"**

"**Brat, are you dumb? Do I look like a creature that can go over a freaking ocean of water? I'm a damn sand and wind tanuki which means I don't do…" **Shukaku went quiet as his brain ached as strange new information implanted and he turned to look at the water, a shock look on his face. **"No way"** he muttered before he cautiously dipped a foot on the water and was shocked to see that the water didn't affect him at all. **"…I love this kid"** Shukaku screamed happily as he jumped around on the water, the others watching in shock amusement at the tanuki while Gaara shook his head, saying he would never have believed that Shukaku was happily walking around on water if he hadn't seen it.

"Alright, let's get going" Naruto said as he and Hinata was helped on the whale-horses' back before she helped Gaara and Bee onto Shukaku who was having too much fun to care to notice the duo on his back. "Off to Kiri Town and the final stretch of our adventure" Naruto said as the biju took off over the water toward the island of water country.

As our heroes' journey is nearing an end, what surprises wait for them as they glide over the surface of the water toward Kiri, the sun setting on yet another successful capture of a biju but with their secret found out, what troubles await our heroes as we spy some suspicious characters in a nearby country.

_*wave country*_

"Why are we here again, un?" Deidara asked, looking at Tobi who seemed to be very quiet lately while their leader said they were bidding their time to wait for the right moment.

"All we need to do is wait until he caught the last two then our job will be easy enough, a single person could do" Pain muttered evilly which put them all on edge and Konan tense as she wished she knew what she could do to save her friend.

"Hey, has anybody informed Itachi on all this?" Kisame asked, wondering where the raven was while Deidara and Sasori noticed the way Tobi tensed and Konan's little smile which made them think something was up and they were about to be caught in the crossfire.

*_Konoha_*

"Oh kami, this is bad…this is very bad" Tsunade whimpered as she handed the letter to Jiraiya before she asked for all teams to get prepared for they were going out.

"To where this time are we going out?" Sakura asked tired from the trip to Suna before they heard Jiraiya grumble and look at Temari and Kankuro before he explained that they had gotten a letter from the Raikage about Naruto stealing their biju which he told to the Tsuchikage who is holding Konoha responsible.

"Oh, all of this is my fault" they heard a voice say and looked up to see Yugito under a disguise, a sad look on her face.

"How is this your fault and who are you?" they asked while Yugito sighed and explained to those who didn't know her real name and her history of being the two tailed cat before she gave it to Naruto which made a lot of them ask why.

"Nibi said she had sensed a great power in Naruto when we met in the forest and that something told her to go with him for he would be the one to set the biju free. Seeing as my own village attacked me, I decided to get back at them and hand over the biju but I didn't think it would lead to this" Yugito sighed before she looked up and said she would find a way to fix this in which Tsunade told her to back and get ready.

"We need to hurry because they're going to try and capture Naruto" Tsunade cried which made some of them snort and say that even the Akatsuki couldn't catch Naruto when he was this determined which made the Hokage nod in agreement. "Maybe, but I'm not about to test that theory out" she said as she rounded up the team and they started to head for the gate but all noticed when Sasuke started muttering under his breath.

"Meet the Elite 4…battle bad guys and win…next challenge Elite 4…then champion, heh, won't be champion unless max out power"

"…"

Sasuke tensed when he noticed how quiet the group had gotten and knew he was in trouble when they all suddenly surrounded him and said they were not going until he explained just how he knew all this stuff? Sasuke tried to escape but was held down by Tsunade and growled as everybody stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Fine, I know so much about Pokémon is because…"

With enemies from every side, will our heroes be able to overcome it all and claim the last two biju? And just exactly what is happening with the Akatsuki and their missing member? How does Sasuke know so much about Pokémon despite his attitude and appearance? All these questions will be answered so please tune in next week for the exciting conclusion and shocking surprises of Konoha's Bijumon Master.


	5. To Victory Road and a New Champion

Konoha's Bijumon Master

Chapter 5: To Victory Road and a New Champion

*Don't own Naruto or the Hercules song*

*tweaked the words a bit*

*we join our heroes as they near the country of mist, the final location of the last biju which had them all excited as their journey neared an end. With unknown forces coming their way, will they be able to overcome the final obstacles in their way to complete their goal of saving the biju and saving the shinobi world from evil. Stay tuned for the exciting final chapter of Konoha's Bijumon Master.

_We are on my way_

_We can go the distance_

_We don't care how far_

_Somehow we'll be strong_

_We know every mile_

_Will be worth our while_

_We would go most anywhere_

_To find where they belong_

Everybody turned to look at the singing blonde, a weird look on their face while Hinata frowned.

"…Naruto-kun, I hope you don't start acting like Hercules or we're just going to have to call that adventure quits" Hinata said sternly which had the biju laughing as Naruto grinned and said he thought the song fitted the moment. Breathing out a sigh of relief they watched as the shore of the water country came into view and aimed the biju on the side, farthest from the village, seeing as they didn't want an all-out attack while riding on the biju. After another 20 minutes, they landed on the small island and thanked Shukaku and Kokuou before resealing them back into their scrolls.

"Alright…where do we start looking?" Naruto asked confused while Gaara pulled out a map of the area in which they all became focused in, missing the pair of eyes looking at them. "I say we go into town, stock up on supplies and then find the location of the last bijumon" Naruto said with a fist raise as he started to head north toward the town village, the others telling him to wait up.

"That's not a very good idea Naruto-kun" a voice said around them and they watched as someone appeared suddenly from a flock of birds, staring at them with black eyes. Gaara and Hinata got into fighting positions while Bee and Naruto just looked at the calm stranger with surprised looks.

"Get back Naruto (-kun)" Gaara and Hinata yelled as they started running toward the stranger but stopped when Naruto told them to stop.

"We can't attack him, we're not strong enough to defeat him yet" Naruto said which shocked them but they nodded and stood down, tense as they waited for something to happen, however what the stranger said next baffled them all except Naruto.

"You've done well on your journey so far now all you need to collect the last two badges and Hinata-chan's water ribbon then you will be able to battle the Kage 4 soon. When you win, come find me at whirlpool country" the stranger said calmly before he disappeared the same way he appeared, the birds dropping something on the ground. Not wanting to go near it, Gaara used his sand to pick up what was left behind and surprise to see a note with a ribbon attached to it. Hinata gasped as she checked her pockets and was surprise to see that the ribbon had come from her which made her wonder how the stranger got it from her without her seeing or feeling him take it.

"It's the ribbon for the fire nation" Naruto said as he took the note and ribbon from Gaara's sand while Gaara and Hinata looked confused and Bee raised a brow at the situation.

"What this mean, how is he involved, he know what we doing, let's get a move on" Bee rapped while Naruto handed Hinata the ribbon, saying she earned her 4th ribbon which she accepted before putting it with the others.

"Alright, we got the location of the last biju. They're on a nearby island just north of here, let's get moving" Naruto said heading in the direction that had come from, Bee grabbing him as to stop him from going any further while Hinata ripped the note from his hand to read it. She was stunned when she read that he was telling the truth and looked at Gaara, asking what they should do as he sighed and said they should go, seeing as they needed to get the last two before the Kage caught on they were there. Nodding in agreement, Bee let go of Naruto who was already pumped and watched as Naruto took off toward the shore of the water country, yelling at them to hurry up.

"If it wasn't for him thinking he was Pokémon trainer I would say Naruto is acting his usual self" Hinata said as the other two nodded in agreement before the smiled and ran over to the impatient blonde and summoned Matatabi, Kokuou, Choumei, and Gyuuki who took them over to the nearby island on their backs. Once there, Matatabi told them that they were just up ahead, they thanked her and resealed the biju before threading the rest of the way on foot as they reached a hill and looked down when they heard the sound of running water.

"I'm guessing that's him" Hinata mutter as they noticed a man with bubbles around him, looking out at the sea, unknown if he was aware of their presence or not. Typical Naruto, he ran toward the stranger, asking if he was Utakata and was suddenly dragged back by Gaara's sand as one of the harmless looking bubbles exploded near Naruto.

"Hey what was that for?" Naruto yelled angrily as the stranger turned around to look at them, a frown on his face.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked and watched as Naruto opened his mouth but was soon hushed by Hinata who sighed and said not now while Gaara explained who they were and their reason for being there. "So you're the ones I've been hearing about taking the biju" the figure said as he started to send more explosive bubbles at him.

"Wait, you got it wrong. We're only here to help the biju, not use them for their power" Hinata said as they backed away from the approaching bubbles, wondering how they were going to get out of this one.

"Hey you fool, listen to them first, they been real cool, so don't you burst, your bubble that is" Bee said jokingly as the stranger looked at him and nodded, recalling his bubbles at the relief of the trio.

"Yes, my name is Utakata, now what do you want with the biju?" Utakata asked, bubbles floating around him at his command. Deciding not to keep him waiting, they each took turns explaining their long adventure so far at the slight surprise of the Kiri shinobi as he took in Bee's destroyed seal. They noticed the look of disbelief on his face and knew what to do as they told him to stand back and summoned the other seven biju who were happy to be out of the scrolls and pled their case in which was enough proof for Utakata.

"Now do you believe us?" Naruto asked, eyes glued to the bubbles while Hinata, Gaara, and Bee watched as Utakata nod and said he did. "I learned of your adventures and had to hear it from the source before I gave up the Rokubi" Utakata said before he looked out to sea, the others looking too and surprised at what they saw.

*_Kiri_*

"I just learned about his ability not too long ago Raikage so don't you dare get angry with me" Tsunade growled as she looked at the angry lightning Kage who was ready to punch his fist through something. All the Kage managed to make it to Kiri relatively quick, through the use of reverse summoning, and were now trying to discuss what to do with the blonde and his companion, key word is _trying_.

"Well if you learned to keep a better control of your Jinchūriki we wouldn't be in this mess" the Raikage growled

"Oh like you're any better. At least I didn't drive one of my kunoichi to run away from her home just because she wanted a bit more freedom under that strict hand you have" Tsunade shot back and watched as "A" tried to hit her but was stopped by Jiraiya who had summoned a toad who used his tongue to grab a hold of his arm.

"Now is not the time for the blame game, now is the time to find the gaki before the Akatsuki do" Jiraiya said sternly which made them all grumble in agreement as the toad let go of "A"'s arm. The Raikage shot an evil look toward him and Tsunade before he sat down, waiting for the Mizukage to say something about the situation, seeing as her biju were the only ones left. They heard a door open and watched as one of the Mizukage's hunter-nin came through the door and whispered something into her ear. She nodded as he disappeared and stood up, a smile on her face.

"I know where they are, they're on an island near here, talking to one my biju. We must hurry if we want to catch them now" the Mizukage said as she motioned toward her bodies guards and the rest of the Kage rushed out the door, trying to outrun each other as to get to Naruto and the group faster.

_*back to the Island*_

"Hey look, it's a wild Blastoise" Naruto said happily while Utakata looked at him curiously before he turned toward Hinata who sighed as she took off his forehead protector and put it back on, returning Naruto to his shinobi form. "Hey look, it's the three tails" Naruto said as he started walking toward the water, Hinata face palming as she sighed at the blonde. Kurama grabbed Naruto with one of his tails, telling him to wait a minute as they watched as the three tails came closer.

"**So, the rest of you are free and I'm to guess this is…" **the Sanbi said as he approached the shore, staying in the deeper parts of water as he watched as the rest of the biju nod while the rest looked confused. **"Interesting…he looks just like him"** the Sanbi said with a low chuckle before he looked at the rest of the biju who were all telling him of their adventure telepathically.

"**So you all told them your names, even you Kyuubi, he must have made an impression on you then. Fine, I might as well tell you my true name is Isobu, the three tailed turtle" **

Naruto smiled and said okay before asking Isobu if he was ready to be sealed in the scroll in which he nodded as he gave Naruto some of his chakra which he used to seal the giant turtle before he made a smaller scroll and re-summoned the three tails who smiled and thanked him before they turned to look at Utakata.

"I will let Ronbi tell you her name" Utakata said, the bubbles around him dispersing which calmed Naruto down as he asked him if he was ready in which the water nin nodded.

"Alright here we go" Naruto said as he created a rasengan and charged toward Utakata who was standing eerily calm which made Naruto suspicious and he instantly listened to his instincts that told him to dodge to the right and he did in time to avoid an exploding bubble. "Hey, what was that about?" Naruto said, sliding a bit on the grass as he looked at a grinning Utakata who had more bubbles floating around him.

"I never said I was going to make it easy for you to get Ronbi. This is you way of proving that you can handle the final biju" Utakata said as he wield the rest of the bubbles at Naruto who created several clones that he used as a shield to get close to Utakata to try and strike him but was blown back last minute by a large bubble. "You're going to have to do better than that" Utakata said as he watched as Naruto pick himself up and create more clones that once again charged at Utakata who took care of them with his bubbles until only there was Naruto left who was coming at him again with a kunai and a rasengan in his hand. "Did you not learn?" Utakata said as he dodged the kunai thrown at him and created another bubble that was to blow him back but was surprised to see that the Naruto he blew back was a clone also.

"Yes, I did" a voice said from below and he looked down to see the kunai change into Naruto, an incomplete rasengan form in his hand that he quickly rammed into Utakata's stomach, making the water nin cough up a bit of blood before sending him flying backwards, caught by Gaara's sand. "Sorry about that" Naruto said as he watched Utakata smile weakly before he looked down at the seal on his stomach that was spewing chakra.

"**Vixen, will you do the honors"** Kurama said jokingly as Hinata giggled and ran over to Naruto, undoing the forehead protector, put it back on, and watched as Naruto changed back into his bijumon trainer form before he used the slime to seal the Ronbi into the large scroll before re-summoning her from a smaller scroll, looking at Utakata with a strange smile on her face.

"**Thank you Utakata and my real name is Saiken, the six tailed slug"** Saiken said as Utakata smiled and said thanks for the trust before Saiken turned to look closer at Naruto who was smiling as the rest of the biju joined the six tails. **"I see why you trust him he does have this special aura around him. In fact he reminds me of the sage of the six paths" **Saiken said as the other biju nodded in agreement, making Naruto blush at their compliment. While the biju was keeping Naruto busy, Hinata and Gaara looked around and found a piece of coral and a shell which they handed to Utakata along with a ribbon, explaining what was about to happen next. Sure enough as soon as Naruto turned back around, he asked about his badges which had Utakata chuckling as he handed Naruto the piece of coral and the shell saying he earned the two badges from him and Isobu.

"Alright, I got the coral and shell badge" Naruto said posing with the biju behind him which made Hinata giggle, wishing she had her camera with her to take the picture. While Naruto was posing, the Kage had just arrived on the island and were quickly making their way in the direction of Naruto and his friends. Naruto put away the two "badges" before he asked about the contest in which Utakata said Hinata won upon beauty and friendship which made her blush a bit as he handed her the ribbon they handed to him, the Kiri symbol already on it thanks to the stranger from before.

"**Utakata now has bestowed the 8****th**** and final badge onto Naruto and the 5****th**** and final ribbon onto Hinata. Congratulations, your journey for all the biju is now over…let's get the hell out of here before the rest of the Kage find us"** Kurama muttered before they heard Matatabi curse and say it was too late as she looked off in the distance. **"Quick brat, recall us"** Kurama growled to Naruto who nodded and along with Hinata and Gaara, returned the 9 biju to their scrolls just before the Kage came over the hill, looking around in confusion.

"I could have sworn I just felt the biju's power just now" Tsunade said looking around while the earth and lightning Kage were looking down at the five shinobi before their eyes landed on the scrolls in their hands.

"So you stole the rest of them have you?" the Raikage roared as he ran and the Tsuchikage flew at the three holders before the others could even register what was happening. 

"NARUTO/HINATA/GAARA" they heard the Konoha and Suna nin cry as they waited for the Raikage and Tsuchikage attack to hit but were shock when four attacks suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"_Steam Style: Mist Acid Wall"_

A wall of lightly colored mist made its way toward the Tsuchikage who stopped as to avoid running to the stem wall that could peel the skin of a person in seconds before he heard another attack that had him retreating completely.

"_Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu"_

A bellow of molten rocks was seen flying out of the steam, right at the Tsuchikage who was doing his best to dodge them as he jumped back on the hill, a shock surprise and angry look on his face.

"_Ink Creation"_

The Raikage heard and watched as Bee spewed a gaseous cloud of black ink that blocked his sight before he heard another attack that shocked him to the core.

"_Claw Creation Technique" _

He heard and watched as a blonde haired kunoichi with lengthened nails slash at him with determination, causing him to jump back on the hill, looking down in shock at the newcomers.

"Roshi, Han, what are you doing?" the earth nin asked while A was staring at a grinning blonde who returned her nails back to normal.

"Yugito…how are you alive? I thought you were dead" the Raikage said with a frown while said kunoichi grinned and went to stand beside Naruto and Bee, saying it was all thanks to Naruto she was alive. "What about the Nibi? How are you able to do that when the two tails is gone from inside you?" the Raikage yelled, wanting answers as he noticed the grins on the former jinchūriki's faces as they stood beside Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara.

"Even though Nibi is gone from me physically, she is still a part of me and always will be which is how I can still use her abilities. Also, I willingly gave her up like the rest of the jinchūriki gave up the biju to Naruto and his friends."

The Mizukage raised a brow as she looked at Utakata who nodded, saying he did too along with the three tails while Rōshi and Han said the same thing to the Tsuchikage. Tsunade frowned then asked them all why they did that and watched as Fuu spoke up, saying they were sick of the way they were treated as the vessel of the biju.

"He is also the chosen one" Yugito said with a feline grin as the Kage asked what she meant.

"She means that its Naruto's destiny to change the future of the biju and the village's constant use of them" Rōshi answered as the others nodded.

"He will become the guardian of the biju and make sure no one can control them ever again" Han added which made the two male Kage (not including Gaara) angry as they tried once more to attack, their body guards joining in only to blocked once again by the former biju vessel.

"What are you doing?" they asked angrily to the roadblocks in their way as Fuu started making hand seals unseen by any of them.

"Protecting our friends" Utakata said with a smile before they stepped back in time to show Fuu who was grinning as she called out her attack.

"_Secret Tradition: Scaled Sneak Jutsu"_

The bright scaly powder had the group covering their eyes, giving the others enough time to tell Naruto and the others to flee in which they did, hopping on Gaara's sand before soaring over the water and away from the Kage who they heard trying to get pass the others to get to them, keeping the earth Kage pinned as not to take off after them.

"That was a close one" Hinata sighed before she frowned as Naruto told Gaara to head to wave country. Looking at the blonde, he changed directions, asking why they were headed that way in which he said they had to do things right first. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, an uneasy feeling on what he was about to say as she saw the serious and determined look in his eye.

"We have to battle Team Akatsuki before we can challenge the Kage 4. That's my final test before I can go against the 4 and then the champion" Naruto said they neared the wave country and before Gaara could turn around, three water sharks shot out of the water and hit the sand they were riding on, making it heavy and useless. The trio landed feet first on the port, watching as the Akatsuki appeared suddenly, the leader with a grin on his face.

"Hand over the biju and I might let you live" Pain said with an evil grin, rinnengan seeming to glow strangely that didn't seem right to Naruto as he said no, touching the pocket with the biju in it. "You're out-numbered so there is nothing you can do" Pain said, missing the way Sasori, Deidara, and Konan took a step back while the others stepped forward, ready for battle. Naruto smirked as he saw the three step back and the hesitant step of the others as he said, "oh really" before he nodded to Hinata and Gaara who grinned before pulling out their scrolls and summoned all 9 biju who grew instantly to full height. They all ignored the cries of shock and horror from around them as the biju calmly made their way toward the Akatsuki who were backing up away from the nine menacing monsters.

"Now who's outnumbered?" Naruto said with a smirk before it was wiped away as he heard somebody else who wasn't the leader laughing. They watched as an orange masked nin stepped forward, a sharingan shining from the eyehole which made Kurama growl and bare his fangs as he saw the nin.

"**Madara Uchiha, I've been wanting to sink my claws into your skin for what you did to me, forcing me like a common animal to bind to your will and attack Konoha"** Kurama growled, eager to take a chunk of out of the masked nin while there was some gasp from the Akatsuki members, namely Deidara, as they looked at the nin they thought of as a clown. **"I see you're still controlling people with them damn doujutsu of yours, like you're controlling that orange-haired as if a puppet"** roared which made Sasori and Deidara exchange a look before looking at Konan who was frowning, staring at pain with sad eyes.

"I knew something was up with Tobi but to know it would lead to this…I'm out of here, un" Deidara yelped as he took off in the opposite direction, Sasori soon behind as he knew flight was better than fight in this situation. Tobi didn't bother stopping them, seeing as he didn't need them anymore, as he smirked and said it was time for the biju to meet their end.

"Take care of them" Tobi ordered and watched as Kakuzu called out his five hearts, Hidan pull out his scythe, Kisame unraveled Samehada and Zetsu fazed into the soil, waiting for the chance to strike.

"Be on you guard everybody" Naruto said, glancing at Kisame and Kakuzu, only one thing on his mind which he had to asked. "Hey, before we start…what kind of Pokémon is that and that one over there?" Naruto asked pointing toward Kisame and Kakuzu with a confused look. Everybody stopped moving as they fell, leg twitching in the air, before they straightened, looking at Naruto with frowns on their faces.

"Are you kidding us" Kisame and Kakuzu said angrily while Naruto looked confused and shook his head, asking what kind they were while the biju were busy snickering their tails off, saying that was best moment of the whole trip with him.

"Just to make life easier and get this battle started, Kisame is a Sharpedo-Garchomp hybrid, Kakuzu is a Rotom with his five forms, and the plant like creature that disappeared is a Carnivine, okay?" Hinata said, ignoring the Akatsuki who were saying they weren't Pokémon while Naruto eyes shined and nodded, saying okay which made the Akatsuki members fall again.

"Can we get on with capturing the biju?" Kisame said, a tick mark on his forehead as the group nodded, saying they were ready. Not far from there, Deidara was snickering lowly as he and Sasori continued to watch the supposed showdown below. Back to the group, Madara controlled Pain to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path which made the biju tense and cry out to the trio.

"Summon us back now" they cried which surprised Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara as they heard the fear in their voices and tried to find room to bring out the scrolls and re-summon them. Naruto made clones to distract Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame and brought out his scrolls when he felt something start to restrict his movements and looked down in shock as a white Zetsu came from his clothes, constricting his movements. Naruto heard struggling and turned to see Hinata and Gaara in the same bind, trying to bring their scrolls out to resummons the biju.

"No, you can't take my bijumon" Naruto cried as he continued to try and get free, watching as Zetsu appeared in front of him, taking the scrolls from the three of them before he threw them to Tobi who was about to catch them but watched as a clay bird suddenly exploded just above the scrolls, sending them flying higher into the air to be caught by Konan who had paper wings growing from her back.

"I will not stand around and let you use my friend no more" the angry kunoichi yelled as she tossed the scrolls to Sasori and Deidara who were soon flying away on a clay bird, at the irritation of Tobi who had ordered Zetsu to go after them. Before the plant man could move though he was caught by a triple fire attack thanks to Nekomata, Son Goku, and Kurama who were not going to give him the chance to flee. They continued with the flames for about a minute before they let up and noticed with satisfactory the ashes of the former grass nin while Tobi cried out his rage at losing his top shinobi.

"You will pay for that" Tobi growled as he had Pain's body force the biju back while Kakuzu sent his hearts after the slowly retreating ex-Akatsuki.

"Oh no, Mat-

"**Don't call out our real names yet, if you do then he can use it to control us"** the two tailed cat growled, sinking her claws into the earth as she fought the gravitational pull trying to send her closer to the machine.

"Okay, when am I supposed to then?" Hinata asked, feeling her chakra draining away as the spore around her didn't loosen up a bit while the Nekomata growled and said they would know and to give them some kind of code name if they wanted to them to do something. "Alright, Espeon to the skies to try and stop them from getting the scrolls" Hinata yelled as the feline nodded and trying to fight the pull as to get enough strength in her legs to jump above it.

"**Need some help"** a voice said from above they looked up to see the seven tails who had managed to escape before she was caught with the others.

"**Think you can pull me out"**

"**Am I rhino beetle for nothing?"** she said back as she grabbed the feline around her middle and flapping her six wings heavily managed to slowly pull her out. Konan, who was busy keeping Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame at bay, saw this and knew she had to make a decision to help them out.

"Sorry Yahiko" Konan whispered as she used her dance of the Shikigami to change herself into paper to avoid her three attackers before she wrapped herself around Tobi, covering his eyesight. "You give me back my team-mates now" Konan said, trying to suffocate the masked wearing Uchiha who she felt start to disappear which gave her enough time to create a paper spear which she launched at Yahiko's body, hoping something would happen. It seem to take effect as the spear passed shot pass Pain's body who turned to look at her, a disbelief look on his face.

"You aim is way off Konan" he said emotionless as Tobi fazed in right next to him, a hidden smirk on his face which soon turned to frown as he noticed Konan's grin.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" she said as Tobi's eye widen in understanding and he turned in time to barely dodge a small rasengan Naruto had made when the spear sliced through the spore Zetsu keeping him in place.

"Thanks beauty Konan for helping us out" Naruto said with a grin before he looked at Sanbi, Rokubi, and Kyuubi who were waiting for orders. "Blatoise use water pulse to knock down the fire Rotom, Gastrodon use acid on the lightning Rotom, and Ninetales take down the wind Rotom with flamethrower" Naruto ordered and the biju, after a quick explanation of what Naruto said from Kurama bolted into action as the 3 tails from the sea created a water ball packed with chakra while the six tails shot corrosive acid toward the hearts and Kurama shot out flames that heated the air by several degrees. The hearts had just reached Sasori and Deidara who saw the attacks and jumped off the clay bird as the attacks were aimed at them too. Sasori and Deidara were soon caught by the Nibi and Nanabi (7) before they watched as Kakuzu's three hearts were destroyed in the attacks and explosions as Deidara activated his clay as the fire reached it.

"NO MY HEARTS, YOU DESTROYED THEM!" Kakuzu cried out as he watched the threads that was consisted of his hearts fall lifelessly to the ground before he turned toward Naruto, an enraged look in his eye.

"Oh no you don't Espeon, use physic so they can't go nowhere" Hinata cried out to the flying feline who nodded and suddenly glowed blue which soon coated Kakuzu and Kisame before they noticed Gaara's grin and the other biju who had yet to partake in the fun.

"We're going to try a three hit combo" Gaara said as Yonbi and the Hachibi flanked the Ichibi who was grinning evilly as he fueled chakra to his stomach. "Alright use air bullet followed by flames and lightning" Gaara instructed and watched with bit of happiness as Shukaku created a large air bullet that he sent toward Kisame and Kakuzu which soon became more destructive when the Hachibi and the Yonbi shot lightning and fire at the point of intersection and watched as the attacks hit dead-on to the immobilized Akatsuki members, killing them almost instantly, a weird chirping sound as they watched as Samehada abandoned Kisame and made its way to the say, straight for the three tails.

"Kakuzu, no, I'LL SACRIFICE YOU BASTARDS" Hidan yelled angrily as he threw his scythe at Gaara, who was the closest and his mind, the cause of his partner's death. Gaara was a sitting duck before he was surprised when a sandy tail blocked the scythe's attack and he looked up to see Shukaku who was growling at Hidan.

"**Nobody tries and hurt my former jinchūriki will get away with it"** Shukaku growled, at the shock of the redhead, as he looked up at the sand tanuki who used his tail to grab and rip the scythe from Hidan's hands. **"Yo Kyu, Nib, you're going to join me in on this" **Shukaku said with a grin as he threw the scythe into the water while the fox and cat made their way beside the sandy one tails, an equally evil grin on their faces.

"**You bet" **Nibi said as she walked over to Shukaku, keeping an eye on Hidan who was trying to find a way to escape but couldn't.

"**Wouldn't miss this, by the way brat, go help out that blue haired kunoichi, she seems to have her hands full with the Uchiha bastard"** Kyuubi growled as the trio snapped out of their trance at watching the biju battle and turned to look at Konan who was now being held by the throat of Madara.

"We're low on chakra, that weird spore thing ate what we had" Hinata cried out before she noticed the way the biju smile as they all turned toward trio, a single tail out in front of them. The rest added a tail until Kurama's was on top and he told the trio to touch their tails and they did before they felt a surge of chakra sweep through them, making them gasp. "Did you…just give us some of your chakra" Hinata asked, feeling strange as she felt what the biju felt as they nodded and said they could be trusted.

"Now go and help her before she's killed, also I think those gloves will come in handy now Hinata" Kurama said with toothy smile as he and the rest of the biju turned back to the immortal, circling him before they let loose strong attacks that would most likely kill even an immortal person, especially if they been reduced to ash.

"Hang on Beauty Konan, we're coming" Naruto yelled as he created clones that were taken out as fast as they were made thanks to Pain who was now trying to stop them from reaching Madara. "You guys go ahead, I'll take care of him" Naruto shouted as he went to distract Pain while Gaara and Hinata went to deal with the masked Uchiha who had under his genjutsu and was about to slice her throat with a kama from his robes.

"Oh no you don't" Hinata yelled as she threw her own chakra enhanced kunai at the kama, causing enough of a distraction to draw Madara's attention and not notice the clay bird coming at him, or at least that's what Hinata thought before she watched as the masked nin dodged the clay bird.

"I know all your tricks Deidara" he shouted out to the frowning blonde who was high on a rooftop, scrolls stuffed tightly in his robes, looking down at the masked Uchiha he really wanted to blow up. The group heard a shout from behind and glanced at Naruto who was pushed back into the water, sinking rapidly before the three tails dived down to rescue the blonde. This distraction cost them as Hinata and Gaara suddenly felt chains around their neck, attached to the kama in Tobi's hand which he used to try and strangle the duo while he commanded Nagato to activate the statue. They heard splashing as the three tails reappeared, a conscious Naruto in its tail, holding Hidan's scythe in his hands before the three tense as it saw the statue.

"Call them back" Hinata and Gaara wheezed out to the duo on top and they pulled out the scrolls to summon the biju but found that they couldn't.

"We can't, it seems only you three can summon and resummon them back, un" Deidara cried to them before they heard Tobi chuckle, saying that was all he needed to know and forced Konan to turn and watch as the other paths of Pain appear before being used as chakra sources to absorb the nine biju. They noticed Naruto twitch and look up at the large machine before he struggled to his feet, slowly making his way over to Madara.

"No, Nagato, snap out of it" Konan cried tearfully as she knew using all six bodies for something like that would kill her redheaded friend in the end. Tobi laughed, saying it was too late as the 9 phantom dragons appeared from the mouth of the statue to latch on to the biju who were fighting with all their might but knew it was futile as they were slowly dragged back into the statue.

"**I guess you can say our names now, seeing as we won't be escaping this one"** Nibi said as she and Ichibi glanced at the crying duo caught in Tobi's grasp as they cried out the biju's name.

"Goodbye Shukaku, I'm sorry I didn't get you that sake I promised" Gaara said as the tanuki chuckled and said it was okay.

"Goodbye Matatabi, I really had fun with you" Hinata said, a tear running down her face as the feline smiled and said she did too.

"Goodbye Isobu, I know we didn't have you long but you're just as special to us as if you've been with us the entire journey" Naruto said with a sad smile as he watched as the giant turtle was dragged from the sea and closer toward the statue.

"Goodbye Son Goku, I know I haven't gotten to spend much time with you but you're an good biju to have" Gaara said with a smile as the red monkey thumped his chest with one hand in thanks while he used the other to try and gain some kind of hold as to slow down his process into the machine.

"Goodbye Kokuou, you made our adventure a lot easier and I'm glad you had fun along the way, I just wished it didn't have to end like this" Hinata said tears falling from her eyes as she watched as the whale-horse let out a soft wail as she struggled, digging her hooves into the ground as she fought to escape the dragons.

"Goodbye Saiken, you were our final biju to capture but you taught us that strength and determination can go a long way and friendship is the strongest bond a person had" Naruto said as he continued his path to Tobi who was looking at him through his one eye whole while the slug tried to squirm its way out of the dragon phantoms with no luck. By now Tobi had stopped choking the others, wanting them to see their failure, unaware that Sasori and Deidara weren't on the roof no more.

"Goodbye Choumei, without you we wouldn't have gone as far or as fast to our destination" Gaara said, tears starting to flow down his face as he watched as the rhino beetle wings flickered in sadness before she tried and keep from going further by using her horn but it wasn't working.

"Goodbye Gyuuki, we took you from Bee only to have to end up in this situation but the fun we did have, we will cherish it" Hinata said the tears coming full force as the ox-octopus held up a fist to them as if in an air fist-bump before they were all were almost sucked into the machine.

"Goodbye Kurama, I know we didn't get along in the beginning but I have to say you were the best thing that has ever happen to me. Even though I was looked down on by the village, the truth is we're the same, being caged just for who we are or what kind of power we have. Just remember this-"

Naruto finally got within distance of Madara and turned his head to look at the biju who were almost sucked in as he, Hinata, and Gaara smiled before saying the same thing.

"Even if are separated from us, you will always be together in our hearts, for we no longer biju and shinobi…we are joined together as friends" they said before they watched as the biju were sucked into the machine, only 1, 2, and 9 tails left who were looking at the trio as a flashback came to them.

_Flashback*_

"_Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, and Kurama, these are to be your names in these forms and although you are separated from me, we will always be together" the sage of six paths said as he looked around at the nine biju circling him. "Do not cry sweet Kurama, for you will be in my heart and soul and one day my descendent will come and finish what I tried to do. Bring peace to the shinobi world by bringing peace within your hearts, think with your soul, and when he cries out my name then you will truly be free to be together as one. When this is done, eight protectors will be assigned to keep this peace in the world and my descendent become the guardian of the tailed beast. It will not be easy to spot him at first, but your heart will know and if he would have truly bonded with you then he will know what to do. Do not take this harshly but along the way you will lose yourself for there will be others who want to use your power for selfish gains and this will cause you to become animalistic in nature but remember, there is somebody out there who will see pass your massive chakra and deep inside to the creature you really are. When that time comes, he will not view you as weapons but as friends and only then will you know you found the chosen one. Shukaku, Matatabi, and Kurama, you will be the controllers of the biju owner seal and only you three can bestow on those you feel worthy. Even if the ten tails is to return and all of you are sealed, you can still be freed by all of you opening your hearts and calling out to the guardian who will hear your cry and save you for you are all my children and no harm will be brought for you have found the real strength, the strength of loyalty, friendship, and most important…the willpower to never give up no matter grim things look." The Sage of Six Paths started glowing as he looked at the biju, giving them smile as he casted them on earth as he cast his body and the ten tails to the moon. "Don't forget we are joined together as one in your hearts" the sage said as he turned to look back at the biju leaving the realm they were in for the one of earth. __**"Goodbye otousan"**__ Shukaku, Matatabi, and Kurama cried as they watched as their makeshift father disappear in a bright flash before everything went black._

_*end of flashback*_

"Call his name" Shukaku said a smile on his face as he was absorbed into the statue.

"Save us all" Matatabi yelled, a feline grin as she was taken next.

"For you are his descendent" Kurama roared with a laugh as he was finally taken and the statue closed its mouth, all of its eyes open.

"You've fail" Tobi said, looking at the quiet shinobi while Konan slowly watched her friend's life ebb away as he was running out of chakra. Naruto watched as a tear ran down her face before he reached up and untied his forehead protector and casted it to the side, at the shock of Hinata and Gaara while Tobi raised a brow under his mask.

"I'm going to have to be the true me to fix this" Naruto rumbled softly before grasped Hidan's scythe tightly, knuckles turning white before his eyes opened wide and he threw it at Madara, who scuffed and used Hinata and Gaara as shields to block the attack but was shock when the scythe turned into Naruto who jumped up slightly to headbutt the mask, hearing a cracking sound and watched as he dropped Konan to deal with his mask. Naruto grabbed the kunoichi and jumped back, happy to see her breathing before he turned his attention back to Madara who still had Hinata and Gaara in chains while Naruto's head ached from headbutting the mask straight on. Naruto groaned and clutched his head as an unknown voice seem to speak to him, saying things that made no sense to Naruto but repeated them anyway, feeling like it was important to the situation at hand.

"Free a hand, strike him fast, draw his blood, and I can win this" Naruto yelled at them which had them confused as they wonder what he was talking about while Tobi laughed hysterically saying none was crafted enough to strike him before he dodged out of the way of another clay bird that was coming at him from behind.

"Does this bastard have eyes in the back of his head or something?" Deidara growled as he prepared another clay bird while Sasori used his puppets to try and stop him but couldn't as Tobi kept using Hinata and Gaara as shields. Naruto felt usually calm in the battle and felt like his body was moving on his own as he made several clones that went to attack Madara as he looked at Deidara and Sasori who were looking at him, wondering what they should do. They watched as Naruto put his balled up hands together side by side and make a quick jerking motion as if breaking something which the duo understood as Tobi finished destroying the rest of his clones.

"These petty attempts are not going to set your friends free" he cried while they watched as Hinata and Gaara struggled to get out of the chains wrapped around them.

But they will" Naruto yelled as he threw a kunai with an explosion tag attached to it which he threw at Madara who merely jumped out of the way but was surprise when the tag was grabbed by Sasori's stomach cord and shot straight into the link of a chain closest to Hinata's arm. They watched as the tag went off, breaking part of the chain that was holding Hinata enough for her to free her arm and fuel chakra to her fingertips before she quickly jabbed Madara who was still blind from the explosion. He jumped back, saying that shot wouldn't do anything before he felt his body lock up when he tried to warp, glaring at Hinata who had a smug look on her face as she walked over to him. Grabbing a kunai she quickly sliced his hand to draw blood and tossed the kunai at Naruto who caught it and quickly wiped the blood on his hand before he disappeared.

"Impossible, you haven't learned the flying god technique" Tobi said shocked as he saw Naruto in front of Yahiko's body, a determined look on his face.

"You're right I haven't learned it but that doesn't matter for I am the descendent of the sage of the six paths, the savior of this world, Seimei no kami, the god of life" Naruto said, voice seeming to come out in two as a cloak suddenly appeared on his body as the last of the tailed beast chakra ran through him, making him glow a yellow light as he used the contract seal, used by father and learned suddenly by him, to undo the control Tobi had on Nagato.

"NO" the slowly de-paralyzing shinobi said as he felt his control over Nagato disappear and the bodies jump off the statue that was about to drain the last of their chakra. Naruto helped Yahiko's body down to Konan who was slowly getting up while Deidara and Sasori came over to help him while Hinata and Gaara broke through the rest of the chains and made their way toward him. They all turned when they heard laughing and saw Tobi was able to move and fazed right on top of the statue's head, emitting chakra from his body.

"It doesn't matter now for I have the statue and the biju who are trapped and now under my control. I will be the ultimate shinobi, even greater the sage of the six paths" Tobi cried, the power getting to him while Naruto didn't even blink at his words and looked at Hinata who held his protector in his hands.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata asked as she watched the blonde take the protector from her and place it around his head, a smirk on his face.

"Why Beauty Hinata, we're going to get our biju back" Naruto said with a grin as he asked Sasori and Deidara for the scrolls in which they handed to them, wondering what he was planning.

"Naruto that won't work" Gaara said while the grin stayed on the blonde's face as he looked at them, saying he would and all they had to do was believe in their biju. Hinata and Gaara exchanged a look before they nodded and stood next to Naruto, their 9 scrolls clutch tight in their fist which they unrolled to show the kanji for the biju's name.

"I hope this works."

"It will work" Naruto responded as he and the rest felt a burning sensation on their arm and looked at it to see a six ringed rinnengan with 3 magatama on the 2nd, 4th, and 6th ring making up nine, appear above their sleeves before sinking down and branding their skin. Tobi looked on in confusion at the scene while Deidara and Sasori help Konan and Yahiko's body to a safe distance on one of Deidara's clay birds, sensing something big was about to happen.

"Ready to get back our friends" Naruto asked and watched as the other two nodded before they concentrated and called out the name of the biju.

"Shukaku, Son Goku, Choumei" Gaara said calmly, his three scrolls glowing as he called the names, noticing how the statue was glowing slightly and starting to shake, making Tobi suspicious as to what was going on.

"Matatabi, Kokuou, Gyuuki" Hinata said next, a smile on her face as her three scrolls glowed too and heard roaring coming from inside the statue that was starting to shake violently now, making Tobi jump off of it and right at Naruto. The blonde didn't seem fazed as he looked Tobi right in the eye and called out the last three biju's name.

"Isobu, Saiken, Kurama, we choose you for I am the guardian of the biju, passed down to me from the ancestor, the sage of the six paths, his will is my destiny and none will bring harm to you" Naruto shouted as Tobi was about to slash his throat with a kunai when a blast of light and chakra came from the scrolls and blew him back. Tobi looked up in horror as he felt the ground shake as the statue continued to rock and shake, the sounds of the biju growing louder before there were loud cracking sounds and he watched as the eyes of the biju began to crack and before anybody could bring, they all broke open. The biju, now in the form of chakra, were struggling to escape through the eyeholes, letting out roars of joy as they wiggled free and made their way back to Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara, going back to their animal forms.

"No, MY STATUE, MY DREAM, MY WORLD, YOU DESTORYED IT!" Tobi cried in horror as he looked at the now crumbling statue that let out a low groan before it became a pile of rubble, a large ten tailed spirit coming from the statue to stare at them, crying out in anger while Naruto made some complex hand seals and brought out a large scroll.

"By the blood of Professor Seimei no kami that runs through my veins, I seal you Jūbi so that you never be resurrected again" Naruto cried as a seal very much like the one the sage of six paths creatediii appeared on the ground and he used the yellow chakra cloak around him to grab the spirit and drag it into the scroll.

"Attack" Hinata and Gaara cried when they saw Tobi coming after Naruto and watched as the biju shot out attacks that would have killed Tobi but was surprised when Naruto yelled them to stop.

"We can't kill him for he will just be reborn, we must seal give him what he wish" Naruto said, voice seeming to echo as the chakra cloak created a pair of arms that latched on to Tobi and dragged out a part of his spirit that took the form of Madara which he brought to the scroll to be seal. "You wanted to become the vessel of the ten tails you will get your wish. Join him as you're sealed forever" Naruto voice, filled with power, ran out as the arms brought the two to the scroll that rolled up and contained the seal of the sage of the six paths.

"**It's over…we're finally free"** the biju muttered before they started to celebrate at the Jūbi being gone forever as Naruto collapsed on the ground, energy spent as the extra spirit within him left, wishing him good luck. Hinata and Gaara ran over to Naruto to help him up as they took in the new cloak he now sprouted after the chakra dispersed.

"Naruto, are you okay?" they asked as they lifted the blonde up who opened his eyes, blue sapphires staring up at them then at the celebrating biju before he smiled.

"I told you I would get our biju back" Naruto said with a grin that had them chuckling before they helped the blonde to his feet and over to the scroll that was lying on the ground. Naruto picked up the scroll that was glowing with power and held it under his arm before he turned toward Tobi's body. They walked over to it and bowed their heads in respect for the dead before they jumped when the body groaned and sat up, looking around in confusion.

"Where am I, who are you…who am I?" Tobi said confused as he looked up at the shock trio who exchanged a look before they told him to take a nap and he said okay before he curled up and fell asleep. The trio sweat-dropped at the way he did just that before they yawned, realizing it was night time as the full moon was high in the sky, shining brightly down on them. The sensed the biju stop behind them, sitting down and looking up at the moon, as they let out cries of happiness to the sky.

"**WE'RE FINALLY FREE OTOUSAN!"** they cried as they felt a breeze in the air that felt like it was patting them on the shoulder before they all yawned and curled up into a ball, Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto sleeping on Shukaku, Matatabi, and Kurama's back.

"You've done well my child" 

iWith the Akatsuki no more, our heroes lay down for the night, hearts giddy with happiness as they befriended the nine ultimate biju. With the biju owner seal on the trio's arms, the biju can finally sleep peacefully for the first time since their biju but they mustn't get too comfortable for danger is still larking as our heroes are about to find out in the morning. With their destination just a few miles away will they have a smooth flight or will things become bumpy as their final obstacles is to take place. Stay tuned for the exciting finale of Konoha's Bijumon Master.

ii


	6. The End of the Journey

Konoha's Bijumon Master

Chapter 6: To End of the Journey

*Don't own Naruto or Pokémon*

_*the next day*_

"Hey there's some people who are here to see you three" a voice said near their ear which made them grumble and turn over, not wanting to get up from the comfy bed that was the biju until the events of yesterday and Tobi's words awaken them as they looked up to see the rest of the Kage and teams, shock looks on their faces as they stood a distance away from the biju.

"Kuso, time for everybody to wake up, we got company" Naruto said loudly as he, Hinata, and Gaara jumped down from biju's back as they got up, stretching an yawning before they spotted the Kage and frowned, asking what they wanted now. "You guys aren't morning people huh?" Naruto said as noticed the sour looks on the biju while Shukaku grumbled that a few of them were nocturnal and the rest hated to be woken up this early.

"How is this possible?" Tsunade asked as the group watched as the biju changed into their full height, glaring at the newcomers as Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara explained the events of yesterday, taking in his new cloak. The former holders of the biju went to their previous biju and talked with them, saying they were happy they were finally free of their connection with the ten tails.

"So…you are truly the chosen one" Jiraiya muttered as he took in Naruto's appearance, two tufts of hair sticking up on his head as if horns while his sapphire eyes glowed with unused power.

"So you stole our biju to increase your power" Raikage accused while the Tsuchikage stated they should be punished while the Suna and Konoha nin protested, saying it was the will of the sage of the six paths all along. "That's no excuse for stealing our biju" the Raikage spoke up which would have started another argument until Naruto cleared his throat, making all of them look at him, seeing the determined look in his face.

"Fine, if the Kage 4 wants to have a battle then we'll have a battle" Naruto said with a grin as Hinata and Gaara stood beside him and motioned toward them as if taunting them.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" the Lead 13 cried as they watched as the four Kage ran after Naruto, Tsunade and the Mizukage trying to get to him first to question him before the Tsuchikage and Raikage got their hands on them.

"Friends" the trio said, unmoving which made the others confused until they saw the biju turn toward the four oncoming shinobi and roared, sending them flying back into the water.

"What power" Matsuri said stunned as she watched as three of the four Kage jumped out of the water, looks of shock, surprise, and anger on their faces as they charged once more, the Mizukage had landed on Isobu's back and was talking with him about the battle while the leaf 13 was dealing with Tobi who had the sharingan, at the complete shock of Sasuke. They all turned back to the battle as the sounds of grunts and curses were heard to see that the three Kage were being held at bay by the 8 land biju.

"You showed your power now let us show you the true power of friendship with the biju" Naruto said as he nodded to Hinata and Gaara who asked the biju if they were okay with that in which they nodded, saying they under their protection now and couldn't be taken nor controlled by the others.

"**You can even use our names if you want"** Kurama said as the trio nodded and turned back to the three Kage who were tensing as they saw the biju grinning with mischief.

"Alright then, Shukaku use sandstorm" Gaara ordered and the tanuki created a strong wind filled with sand them forced the group back as Hinata whispered her next attack.

"Matatabi, use future sight" she whispered in which the feline nodded and glowed as she shot an attack in the air before Naruto looked out at Isobu.

"Yes you get to join in too, Isobu, use water pulse" Naruto instructed and watched as the water sphere crashed just before hitting them, causing a large wave that washed the shinobi further up on the land, toward a large forest.

"I don't believe this…Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara are controlling the biju as if they were truly Pokémon and they are listening to their every word" Kakashi said as he barely avoided a "flamethrower" from Son Goku who was laughing as the sensei, Jiraiya, and bodyguards scattered as they tried to get close enough to help the Kage. The others were to the side, watching the show with shock as Hinata called out an attack for the 5 tails.

"Kokuou, stomp all those in our way" Hinata giggled as the whale-horse let out a horse like snort before she brought her hooves to the ground, causing a mini earthquake that tripped up everybody as they tried to keep their balance.

"Don't stand there, attack them" the Raikage ordered as he bodyguards threw kunai and shuriken straight at them.

"Saiken, use acid to melt the weapons" Naruto said as she lowered down and blew a small corrosive cloud that melted the weapons before they even came close to the protected trio. The adults backed away as the cloud came closer, dissolving a couple trees along the way while Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara thanked the previous biju before they turned to the last three. "Had enough yet" Naruto called out and was happy to see Tsunade back down, seeing that Naruto had more control of the biju then she had given him created for and knew it would be suicidal to try and attack him now. The Raikage and Tsuchikage were still stubborn though and continued to pursuit Naruto, the Tsuchikage backed down however when Gaara told Choumei to use megahorn while they both were in the air.

"Don't think you can defeat me easily with the Hachibi under your control, he was brought down once, he can brought down again" A roared as he ran at Hinata as speeds unmatched before she was protected by the eight tails as he wrapped a tentacle around her (no perverted thoughts) and deposited her next to Naruto and Gaara who were standing in front of Kurama.

"Gyuuki, use Octazooka to blind him with ink" Hinata said as he nodded and shot black ink in front of him, causing the ground to become slippery and the Raikage to slow down as to keep his footing.

"Don't think a cheap trick will make me give up" 'A' yelled as he made to grab Gyuuki's horn but missed as a tail suddenly swept him back on the ink and he turned to see Kurama and Naruto, both grinning evilly.

"Fine, if you don't want to go back voluntarily then we will force you back…Kurama, use your strongest roar" Naruto said as Kurama chuckled and sending chakra all the way to his throat let out a roar that seemed to shake the water itself as birds flew from the trees and the loud sound, the roar driving the Raikage all the way back to the ocean, almost to the point he was unseeable. Kurama stopped roaring as he looked proud of himself before he and the rest of the biju looked at the others.

"**Anybody else want to try and attack our guardians"** Kurama growled and watched with satisfactory at how all of them shook their head no, seeing the true power behind that one little attack.

"Naruto, please tell me this…what do you plan to do with the biju?" Tsunade asked scared, wondering what was going through the blonde's head as he sighed and looked at the Kage, watching as the three tails went to pick up the lightning Kage before dropping him on land.

"I just want to find them a safe home where they can be free and not have to be worried about being captured or control" Naruto explained while the biju spoke up saying that was already taken care of. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked as the biju sat and explained how the seal on their arm was the biju owner seal and that only those with the seal could control them.

"**You must now pick six more protectors who will watch over us in our new home" **Shukaku stated, looking at Gaara who nodded before he and the rest heard a surprise gasp and turned to see the group with looks of surprise on their face. They turned toward Naruto and asked why they went through so much trouble to collect them if they were just going to set them free.

"Because they were not born to be used as tools, they were born to keep peace and balance in the world which all of you have forgotten about. Unless you have been a vessel for a biju you don't understand what's it like to be used just for your power" Gaara said calmly, Temari and Kankuro looking down as they knew what he was saying was true while the Konoha and Kiri ninja looked at their former jinchūriki with apologetic looks.

"That's a stupid reason, they were put on this earth for their power to be tamed and the only way is for the strongest nations to control them before it gets out of hand" the Tsuchikage grumbled while the Raikage added his own comment, saying strength was measured by the power a nation had. Naruto's eye twitched as he listened to the two's views of the use of the biju which made him snort and look both of them in the eye, a scowl on his face.

"That kind of attitude and thinking is exactly why you're not in control of them and never will be again" Naruto stated angrily before his view was blocked as the biju suddenly joined together as to prevent 'A' from killing Naruto as he cloaked himself in a lightning armor.

"**I think you went a bit far this time Kit"** Kurama said simply as they watched as the biju struggled to keep the Raikage from reaching them in which Naruto said sorry, to the biju, before he felt himself being lifted and looked up to see Choumei lifting him up. Hinata and Gaara grabbed on to the green tail too and watched as the seven tails carried them over to the three tails who was further out to see as to avoid being stopped by the shinobi. Choumei set the trio on Isobu's back in which they thanked her before they asked how they used the seals on their arms.

"**You have to ask Shukaku, Matatabi, or Kurama that question, they're the ones who were chosen to activate the seals"** Choumei responded before they heard a meow and looked up to see Matatabi who told them to send chakra to the seal to summon the biju to them.

"Alright, everybody return" Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara said as they held up 8 of the nine scrolls that glowed and watched the biju disappeared before they replaced the scrolls and looked out at the port, the others staring at them. The trio chuckled at the looks, waving bye as Naruto asked Isobu to take them to the whirlpool country for the final challenge.

"**You got it boss"** the turtle said before he started at a peaceful pace toward the tiny island, enjoying the freedom that was soon to be.

"Naruto, you know that the rest of the team will just follow us to the country right?" Gaara asked in which he nodded saying he knew but they would have to deal with two problems first. "What problems?" Gaara asked confused before he heard and explosion behind him and they turned to see someone fall into the water, before being helped out, seeing it was the Tsuchikage who was trying to follow them via air.

"Like Matatabi's future sight" Hinata said, giggling as she could imagine the short Kage shivering and angry as he shook his fist at them. The trio laughed as Isobu picked up the pace, seeing that they weren't going to give up, wondering how the trio on his back dealt with them on a daily basis.

"What's the second problem?" Gaara asked as he watched Hinata and Naruto tilt down their hats (in their trainer clothes) to block the sun from their eyes as they tried to catch a little more sleep. Naruto removed his cloak which he wrapped around himself and Hinata who smiled, blushed, and said thank you before she got comfortable of the three tail's back.

"You'll see soon Leader Gaara, you'll see soon" Naruto muttered as he and Hinata fell fast asleep, the weight of the adventure finally catching up to them. Gaara just sat on the Isobu's head, looking out at the beauty of the sea.

_*one hour later*_

"Naruto…Hinata…wake up" they heard Gaara calling their name and knew they had made it since they felt they weren't moving.

'_I'm so warm, give me 5 more minutes…wait, why am I warm if we're on the back of turtle in open air'_ Hinata thought as she opened her eyes and instantly grew red as she realized why she was so warm.

"Eek" Hinata cried as she pushed Naruto, who was snuggling up to her, off the back of the turtle and straight into the cold water effectively waking him up. "Oh sorry Naruto-kun, you took me by surprise" Hinata said still blushing while the three tails was laughing at what had happened as he used his tail to fish Naruto out of the water.

"I-it's o-okay B-Beauty H-Hinata" Naruto said shivering, clothes soaked through with the cold water, before he looked around and noticed they were still out to sea, the island just a ¼ of a mile from them but saw there was something else in their way.

"I'm to take it this is their second obstacle but how are we to get over it" Gaara asked before he blinked and said never mind as he fueled chakra to his arm and summoned Choumei while Hinata summoned Matatabi who took her and Naruto on her back, drying Naruto's clothes while Gaara was carried by Choumei to the island. Once there the trio summoned the rest of the biju inside the whirlpools, feeling a strange barrier take place over the island before they looked around at the remains of the village. Hinata returned Naruto's cloak to him, feeling the power emitting from it before she glanced around at the ruins, a sense of sadness coming over her.

"Gah" Naruto cried out, clutching his head as a sharp pain went through his mind before it died down while Hinata and Gaara was asking if he was alright. He nodded and looked up before he gasped which made them look and see-

_*outside the whirlpools*_

"Damn it, we can get pass the whirlpools" the Tsuchikage growled as he landed on the boat they had taken to get out to the island.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked as she and Kankuro looked out in the distance at the tiny specks they were sure were Gaara and the others.

"I mean there is some kind of aura around the island that's preventing us from entering" the earth Kage grumbled as they heard someone chuckle and turned to look at a bird perched on the railing of the boat. They asked what the bird want in which she chuckled again, saying they lost their chance to go onto the island due to the fact they were beaten by the challenger and that was the state of things.

"Challenger, what are you talking about?" the Raikage growled while the Konoha turned to one raven haired shinobi who was trying to get as much information as he could out of Tobi. Said raven tensed when he felt the eyes of the leaf nin on the back of his head and turned to pay attention to the bird before he grabbed a kunai and tossed it at it, causing feathers to shed as she took off suddenly, cawing in protest at the treatment.

"Sasuke, what was that for?" Tsunade yelled angrily as she noticed the malice look on the Uchiha's face as his red sharingan eyes kept track of the bird as not to miss again.

"If you want to know what's happening on the island, just ask temper over there what happens at the end of the journey" the bird said before heading off toward the island, flying over the whirlpools easily as if there wasn't a barrier there. Everybody turned to the frowning Uchiha before asking what the raven meant in which he sighed and explained that she was talking about the end of the adventure in the Pokémon series.

"After the challenger aka Naruto battle the Elite 4, that's you four, he is to face the champion" Sasuke said lowly, thinking about how much he was going to torture whoever joked about him knowing about Pokémon.

'_It's not like I watch the show or anything, in fact the only reason I know about all of this is because…'_

"Sasuke who is the Champion that Naruto would have to face?" Tsunade asked as she watched as the Uchiha's eyes grew wide and he started to shake slightly.

"He's the reason I know about pokemon…he could defeat everybody in a game of pokemon where it be cards or the game itself…the Champion…is none other than-"

_*back on whirlpool*_

"Itachi" Naruto said, looking up at the smiling Uchiha who was standing just feet away from them, a large scroll under his arm that they recognized as the one the ten tails and Madara evil spirit was sealed inside. They just realized that they didn't have the scroll when they left and that it was there in the morning, wondering when Itachi had appeared to grab the scroll.

"I've been waiting for you Naruto-kun" Itachi said as the blonde slowly got to his feet, head still aching as he looked up into the coal black eyes of Itachi, asking how he got on the island while the rest of the biju kept their gaze on him. "I have no intentions of harming the biju or using their powers for personal gain" Itachi stated as he placed the scroll in front of Naruto before backing away, all of them looking down at the scroll before looking up at him.

"So, why exactly are you here?" Gaara asked as the biju, not sensing any danger, started to look around their new home while Itachi mentally counted them before turning back to Naruto, saying he wanted to see how is adventure was going along.

"Why?" Hinata asked confused as Itachi smirked.

"I was the reason the hypnosis didn't work and why Naruto believed himself to be a pokemon trainer"

Everybody, even the biju, stopped when they heard that and turned to look at Naruto who was staring at Itachi before asking if he was serious while Hinata and Gaara asked how which made the raven chuckle.

"I used a new genjutsu I learned in our last battle, I placed it on your forehead protector when we battled. I knew you were to make a change in the world"

"Okay, two questions. One, how in the world did you know I was thinking of pokemon when baachan hypnotized me and two, how were you to know I would change the world by befriending the biju" Naruto asked, many more questions on the brain but hoping some could be cleared up with the answer of the first two.

"Naruto-kun, I'm an ex-Konoha nin and now ex-Akatsuki member who was sent to spy on you for the Akatsuki, I'm going to notice how you always humming the pokemon theme song under your breath every time you go out for ramen" Itachi said with a look while Naruto blushed, not even realizing himself that he did that. "The second being I have found the original tablets belonging to the sage of the six paths and although I was only able to decipher only a portion of it, I understood enough to learn that sage left his abilities and powers to his descendents, hoping one of them would be able to free the biju. I followed the timeline down to your mother than to you who I knew would be the one to bring peace to the shinobi world, even controlled Yugito so that she relayed my message to you when she made her way to Konoha.

"Some peace this is, the Raikage and Tsuchikage still blaming me for the loss of their biju, I might have just caused two wars with earth and lightning nation, baachan is going to kill me when I get back, and-"

"You managed to give 8 new biju a chance at a normal life without fear of being found out they hold a monster inside, befriended nine of the most powerful creatures in the shinobi world, found out that you're related to the sage of the six paths, managed to defeat one of the most powerful and feared organizations in the shinobi world, become one of the guardians for the tailed beast, and then found them a home they can safely live on" Hinata countered with a smile as the biju nodded in agreement while Naruto chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess we did huh?"

"Yes we did Naruto and in this case the good out-weights the bad" Gaara added while the biju saying that was right and that he shouldn't have to worry about any wars with Konoha or Suna.

"**If they so much as look at you guys the wrong way, just summon us up and we will make them rethink any bad thoughts about you three"** Shukaku, Matatabi, and Kurama said with grins while the trio chuckled saying they would before they made shooing motions, telling them to go explore.

"So what are you going to do now Itachi now that the Akatsuki is disbanded" Naruto asked as he looked around at the biju who were happily walking around, getting used to their new home. Naruto glanced out at Isobu and did a double take when he saw something swimming around the giant turtle. "What the heck is that thing?" Naruto cried out as he saw the strange fish like thing that seemed attached to Isobu who was smiling as it swam around.

"That's Samehada, it seems he's taken a liking to Isobu" Itachi said, staring at his former partner's sharkskin sword that had changed into its true form of being a fish. "Come Naruto, we need to do something about the scroll underneath your arm" Itachi said as he walked away, a destination already set in which the trio followed him to a large capsule that was big enough for the scroll to fit in. "It's a chakra sealing capsule to block and repress anything of negative chakra so it can't be detected or found" Itachi explained as Naruto nodded and placed the scroll inside, closing the lid on top as he felt the negative energy sucked inside and sealed away. With some help from the biju, they built a small shrine like place from the remains of the village before they met in the center of the remains, something wrapped in Kurama's tails.

"Naruto-kun, I think you should have the former holders come to the island, at least to say their last goodbyes" Hinata said as he nodded and asked the biju for assistance in which two, three, five, and seven took off over the whirling tides, three and seven using whirlpool, which Naruto explained to them how it worked, to cross over the danger before they heard commotion and some minor roaring before they came back with the former biju on their back. Naruto explained and they thanked them as they walked around with their biju for the final time while Kurama handed Naruto a scroll from his tail, saying it was for him.

"**It's the biju summoning scroll with the sage of the six paths ultimate sealing jutsu on it. Whoever signs this contract will be able to summon us when we're needed and visit the island even to where no outside but someone whose signature is on this scroll can reach. I think you know who should sign this" **Kurama said with a knowing look as Naruto nodded and whistled for the rest to join him and sign with their handprint. Naruto rolled up the scroll and set it on his back, like Jiraiya's, as he turned toward Itachi and asked him to fix his mind in which he said it was already fix because he beat the champion and completed the quest.

"**I have to admit, I had a fun time hanging with the brats, just remember to bring some sake over every now and again" **Shukaku said to Gaara who chuckled and said he would before he and Shukaku fist bumped, marking a truce to their friendship before he helped Gaara created another sand gourd which he used his chakra to make it stronger and less chakra consuming. Yugito and Hinata talking to Matatabi about how they would send her cat toys and other things as to "enhance her beauty" saying she had fallen in love with the contest and would hold them here with Kokuou, Saiken, and Choumei. The three tails was talking with Utakata about his new "friend" Samehada while Son Goku were knocking knuckles with each other whereas Han was having a slight race with Kokuou who was enjoying the run. Fuu was riding on Choumei's back, learning about a contract for rhino beetles that she would be interested in to continue flying, while Bee was having a rapping battle contest with Gyuuki who wasn't really trying.

"**Well I guess this is where we say goodbye also you must find 6 guardians to watch over us to keep us safe. I've got to say though this has been truly one of the most weird, horrible, entertaining, and exciting adventures I ever had"** Kurama said as he held his fist out to Naruto who bumped it with a grin on his face before he turned toward Itachi who was looking out at the sea with a sad look.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-teme is stubborn but I'm more stubborn and I'll get him to see the truth about the massacre to where he won't turn on Konoha" Naruto said as Itachi looked at him in surprise before he looked at the power glowing in Naruto's eyes. Itachi smiled and thanked him before he signed the scroll that was offered to him, becoming the first of the six guardians besides Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara.

"Do you have in mind the other five will be?" Itachi asked curiously as Naruto nodded and said he had an idea. "They're located in rain country at the top of the tallest building, one will have to be brought back but I think you have the ability to do it Seimei no kami" Itachi said as he turned back to the island, feeling happier and healthier than he had in a long time. Naruto watched as the sun was setting and knew it was time to go as he rounded up everybody, saying he would miss them but made a promise to visit when he could which the biju said they knew.

Shukaku, Matatabi, and Kurama stepped forward with a tear running down their face as they felt as if they lost their "otousan" again as the trio said they would miss them the most of all. The trio felt their seal burn as they said to call them when they could as the former jinchūriki got on the back of the biju before heading back to the boat, while Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara were a bit more hesitant, knowing it was going to be an all-out battle once they reached the boat.

"**Don't worry Kit, we'll take you to Konoha ourselves"** Kurama chuckled as he, Matatabi and Shukaku picked them up and deposited them on their back.

"How Kurama, I mean Shukaku can use surf as strange as that is and Matatabi can fly, what about you?" Naruto asked confused as the other biju laughed at the irony of it all.

"Gaki, you need to read up on your mythology on kitsune. If you have you would have known that 9 tailed kitsune has the ability to fly" Kurama said as he started floating in the air, fire around his clawed paws as he yelled to the others they would be back before going over the whirlpool. Kurama laughed as Naruto yelled at him, saying if he could fly all this time why didn't he tell him in which he responded that Naruto never asked.

"You baka kitsune" Naruto said jokingly before he whooped in the air, Hinata and Gaara laughing as they passed the boat with the shock looks on the people's faces, especially the Sand nin who weren't sure if it was Gaara riding on Shukaku's back or Shukaku surfing over water that had them speechless.

"BRAT/HINATA/GAARA, COME BACK HERE!" the trio heard the people on the boat scream before they laughed, waving bye as they yelled out that they would see them in Konoha before they upped the speed back to the mainland, once more place they needed to visit before they returned home.

_*rain country*_

"I can't believe I feel right into his trap. Konan I'm happy that you're safe and I want to thank you two for help save her" Nagato said as he looked at Deidara and Sasori who were hiding out in rain after their escape the day before. They were shock to learn the truth behind Pain and Tobi which they quickly accepted and wondered what they could do with their life now that the Akatsuki was no more.

"So what do we do now, un?" Deidara asked looking at the three living people and Yahiko's body which was looking outside before Nagato tensed, having seen something flying that landed just on the outskirts of the rain so he couldn't detect it. Konan, Deidara, and Sasori watched as Nagato's eyes grew wide before he began to shake, staring at something behind them which made them turn and jump up instantly as they saw Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara standing there, a smile on their face.

"How-how were you able to do that?" Nagato asked as he saw through Yahiko's eyes a yellow flash accompanied by a dark blue and red blur before the trio made their way passed his main Pain body. Naruto grinned before he made summoning signs and summoned Itachi who explained the situation and the proposal of being the six guardians of the biju in which they said there was only five before they watched as Naruto went over to Yahiko's body. They then watched in utter shock as Naruto, glowing yellow with his cloak just as bright, used "creation of all things" to bring Yahiko back to life before he said there were six now and asked about the position in which they all quickly agreed just as Naruto went over and healed Nagato so he could walk again.

"That's easier for us seeing as we don't want to get caught and I don't want to wait on the brat here to make up his mind on what we're going to do."

"I'm in seeing as I never wanted to join in the first placed and was forced into the position."

"I done with controlling others as having been controlled makes me realize what's it life and I think it's right for the son of the descendent of the Rikudou Sennin to protect what he sacrificed himself for."

"I think it would be nice to be the guardians of the biju and you can count on us never abuse them, seeing as they have the strength to kill us if we tried."

With that in order and some explanation to Yahiko who signed on too, mostly because Nagato and Konan did, their handprints were added to the scroll and the seal on their arm. Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko decided to stay in rain as to continue running it but to visit the whirlpool country often as to help rebuild it to fit the biju and the new residents who would be living there. The group stayed the night in rain and in the morning took off for Konoha on the back of the biju, mostly to give them a scare for the way they treated Naruto, and what a sight it was to see the townspeople running away as the three biju landed and the three leaf nin and Gaara jumped down, waving to the biju as they headed back to the island with Sasori and Deidara, wishing them a good life. About a day later, the teams returned to Konoha to find the town almost worshipping Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara as they dubbed them the heroes who saved the village. The week was interesting as the trio were chewed out, Gaara by his siblings, then Sasuke trying to attack Itachi but soon tied up and forced to hear the truth in which Danzo was sent to be interrogated and the truth coming out. Sasuke then tried to fix his broken bond with his brother as he asked him about pokemon which the Leaf 13 now took interest in after the adventure they had. Hinata, with some encourage from a two tailed feline, was allowed to date Naruto who was as happy as can be as they retold their adventure to the whole shinobi system of Konoha and then Suna with it was time for the Sand siblings to go back.

"Was Shukaku really gliding over the water?" they heard Matsuri asked which had them laughing as they waved bye to the nin as life went back to normal in Konoha with some changes. The Mizukage, after hearing the sides of the all the jinchūriki, repelled the arrest warrant for them and even signed a treaty with Konoha. The Tsuchikage and Raikage were still bitter though and both ushered war on Konoha like Naruto had predicted but they soon backed down when the biju came into action, stopping them before they could even reach the country that bordered them. In the end, they gave up, seeing that it was futile to get the biju back and focused on strengthening the shinobi they already had to make up for the loss of the biju. This technically led to peace among the nations as all the nations played nice with each other in fear that Konoha would sic the biju after them even when they told the countries they wouldn't. The former jinchūriki, giving a second chance, decided to live their life the way they wanted to but still kept in touch with the other jinchūriki and their biju. Gaara, who was Kazekage, still lived in Suna with his siblings who made it their sworn duty to get every bit of information about his adventure out of him while Matsuri made it her sworn duty to teach him the game of pokemon and true to his promise, he has been known to send some high quality bottles to the whirling tide village at the happiness of one drunk tanuki and his friends.

_At Shōjōji Temple_

_In the temple garden_

_In the moonlight_

_Come on everybody_

_My friends play belly drums_

_Pon poko pon no pon_ (sound of the belly drum)

_Don't lose your dancing bout_

_Against the monk_

_Come here_

_Come here_

_Everybody come here and dance_

_At Shōjōji Temple_

_The temple's bush clover_

_Is in full bloom under the moon_

_I'm in a festive mood_

_Pon poko pon no pon_ (sound of belly drum)

"Now I remember why I liked when Shukaku drank, he's funny to watch sing the old tanuki songs" Kurama muttered to Matatabi who giggled and said yea while the guardians videotaped the show to send to Gaara as sort of reward for sending the sake. Yugito Ni'i now known as Raion Kasai, (last, first) became one of Konoha's strongest kunoichi fighters and assigned an all kunoichi team who specialized in summoning cats to aid them in battle. Yugito and Hinata send cat toys and other things via cat summonings, which Hinata learned from Yugito who enjoyed every bit of it and sent back pictures of her and the other three female biju holding contest with the guardian as judges. The Mizukage decided to keep in touch with Isobu, whose jinchūriki died, and was surprised to learn about the swords of the 7 swordsmen having true forms in which she trained a new recruit by the name of Suigetsu on how to wield the swords at the delight of the water nin. Roshi and Han left their village, seeing as they were now branded traitors by the Tsuchikage but didn't care as they wanted to escape their old home for the longest. Roshi stuck to his original plan and decided to travel all around the nations, enjoying the different sights and sounds like his former biju, Son Goku, who was telling him many places with lots of trees he should visit.

"We should really rebuild this place, you know with lots of tall pillars and buildings" Son Goku was saying once day to the other biju who snorted and said they knew he just wanted to play King Kong in which he denied it almost instantly which made them laugh as they could hear the excitement in his voice as he talked about the great ape. Han also traveled alongside Roshi but decided to settle in craftsman country for his brute strength, use of steam, and reserved lifestyle made it the ideal home for him but he kept in touch with his fellow earth nin and biju who was enjoying the access to open land and see as she was always either seen playing in the water through diving or running around on the land. Deidara would sometimes fly alongside the whale-horse, which made her happy as she tended to race against him just for fun. Utakata still lived in Kiri but was now dating the Mizukage and took on an apprentice along with keep in touch with Seiken who was deeply motivated by the contest as the other female were, saying that there was beauty within and that she was going to prove it. Fuu continued to live and protect her village in Taki, her new summoning horned beetle, whose name was really Moshi, living in the giant tree and overlooking the village with Fuu on her back at times. Choumei would join Konan in the air sometimes just for a nice fly and to talk about the group below without extra ears listening in. Bee of course stayed in Kumo as he couldn't abandoned his brother but has known to sneak out just to travel which his brother allowed, not wanting him to desert Kumo due to his strict hand but he wasn't telling anybody that. Bee kept in touch with Gyuuki with a rhyme or two while the eight tails spent his time around Sasori who he thought was a step up from Bee's constant rapping.

'Peace and quiet is the way to go' Gyuuki though as he curled up on the shore of the beach, the waves gently lapping at him as he kept shade for Sasori as he fidgeted with his puppets for improvement thanks to the biju's mindset. The guardians went and visited the others in Konoha and Suna, Itachi slowly rebuilding the bond with his brother while Sasori made peace with his grandmother and even taught Kankuro a thing or two on puppetry. Deidara avoided Iwa at all cost and mostly hung out with Sasori or Itachi mostly because Suna sand was better use in his clay and he liked talking with Naruto. Nagato would visit and tell Naruto more about the history of the Uzumaki clan as he worked on his renewed goal of becoming Hokage while Hinata secretly worked on her goal of becoming the future Hokage's wife. Naruto would keep in touch with Kurama who usually hung out with Nagato who wanted to know about the sage of the six paths but the trio were known to be seen around the whirling tides country which was fixed up a bit so that when the guardians and who they brought came they would have a comfortable place to be. Naruto in the end had brought peace to the shinobi world and was now seen as the sage of the six path's son instead of the Kyuubi brat and even went down in history to the day of his acceptance of being Hokage, with Hinata by his side, as becoming Konoha's #1 bijumon master.


End file.
